Girl on bord
by KezGirl
Summary: 20 years ago John saved a 4 years girl on a hunt and forced Dean to take care of Sam and Danielle even since. Will he accept her or he'll make her life a living hell? Dean OOC .
1. 20 years ago

…20 years ago

" Dad …." Dean said stepping inside the house with the gun in his hands .

"It's ok Dean! We've got to late " His father answer with a sad look coming back downstairs . Dean let the gun down and place it back in his jacket looking behind from time to time making sure that Sammy is still in the car.

"Mommy?..." A voice could be heard out of nowhere . It was the voice of a little girl, she was scared and with tears in her eyes. John looked confused and Dean put out his gun again

" Mommy?!.." The voice could be heard again. It came from the little room under the stairs where the girl used to play hide and sick with his parents. Her mom hide her there as her father was fighting the vampire that killed them.

John grabbed the girl in his arms and hug her tight wiping her tears. Dean put his gun down again looking at his father not knowing what he should do next.

The girl was 4 years old . She had a long brown hair and big green eyes that were even more beautiful when she cries.

" What we do with her dad?" Dean look at his father and back at the girl

" For the start we get her out of here and then well see. Take her in the car with Sammy as I look around for her id's " John put the little girl down his arms and introduce her to his son to make the girl gain more confidence .

"Go with Dean. You're safe now " The girl nod , took Dean's hand and went with him at the car. Dean made sure that her and Sammy are ok in the backseat and get in the car next to his father waiting for him to come out . 10 minutes later John come out with some papers in his hand driving back to the motel .

John took the girls back in his arms and placed her in his bed making sure she get some rest and telling Dean to take care of her and Sam as he tried to find some relatives to take care of her. After few hours of research he found nothing . The girl had nobody , her parents moved out in Arizona when her mother lost her parents in a car accident and her father was adopted. Nobody knew who his parents were or if he has somebody else left .

He got stuck and with a 4 years old girl on his shoulders .

"Why don't we call the Child Protective Services? They could take care of her" Dean suddenly break the silence

"And tell them what? That a vampire killed her family and we found her because we're hunting the bastard? " Johns kind' lose his temper making Dean a bit nervous

"I'm gonn' take that vampire and you make sure that her and Sammy are ok until I come back. Do you hear me ? And her name is Danielle by the way " John took his jacket leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Dean look furious at the door and after at Sammy that was playing with his toys in his bed and after at her who was sleeping like an angel in John's bed. He had enough responsibility on his shoulders by taking care of Sammy and even like this he felt like failing sometimes.

Somehow he know that if John don't find a solution now he'll got stocked with Danielle too.

"Dean?! I'm hungry " Sam interrupted Dean's deepest thoughts . He shacked his had as _"here we go again" _and gave Sam some cereals and milk because was everything left in the room. John was to stuck with the hunt and forgot to buy something more.

As Sam was eating the little girl wake up and seat on the bed looking at Sam eating happily his dinner . She said nothing but her stomach speak for her . Hearing the noise Dean turned out his head to look at her . She was beautiful but because John forced him to take care of her too he felt like hating her every time he looked at her . He liked her because she was defenseless but he didn't want her in his life.

"You're hungry ?" He ask her from the table . Danielle shakes her head as an "yes". Dean look in his plate and back at her . There were no more cereals in the box than his . He rolled his eyes and helped Danielle come to the table giving her his dinner . Dean was starving but he said nothing making sure that both Sammy and Danielle went to sleep soon after that.

"Everything's alright ?" John come back at the motel with his clothes full of blood making Dean understand he killed the vampire and that now his father should give him the big news

"Yeah! They're asleep now " Dean answer still upset but he knew he couldn't argue with his father and deep down he knew the girl has no fault for the way his father makes him feel.

"Look Dean.." John placed a hand on Dean shoulder and looking him directly into his eyes talking more softly this time

" We have no place to let her so until we don't find someone to take care of her she'll have to come with us . She's 4 … we can't let her alone. "

Hearing that Dean didn't react at all . He nod to his father but inside he was mad, furious and all he wanted was to see her gone from his life. He didn't wanted her close him and he cursed the moment they found her . He couldn't think straight anymore filling his soul with hate. He was just a boy , not her father or brother. With Sammy asking questions all the time and sacrificing everything was more than enough.

The years passed and both Sam and Danielle grew, learning about the monsters under their bad but one thing didn't change with the years …. Dean's feelings for Danielle.


	2. 14 years later

**14 years later after **

_Now Danielle is 18 years old_

" Hey Bobby " John say shaking Bobby's hand and hugging him after .

" What an honor to have you boys in my house " Bobby answer hugging the boys and after Danielle .

"Nothing changed huh?" Danielle say looking around the house and seeing everything as it was few months ago when she sow Bobby the last time.

" And I see that this idjits take good care of you " Bobby replay looking at the boys making Dean roll his eyes and Sam to smile.

" Yes they …" Danielle wants to answer but Dean cut her off

"Can we talk about important things now ?" He say with a funny face and a smirk

" Can I have a word with you Bobby ?" John interrupt

" Sure! " Bobby answer giving Dean an angry look for treating her like that and take John in the backyard for a chat letting all 3 of them in the room.

" I'll be outside at the car if you need me " Dean say looking at Danielle and Sam before leaving the room.

"Nobody will miss you here " Sam answer hugging Danielle and make her feel a bit awkward . She hits Sam's arm playfully making Sam's smile disappear .

" You know I don't like to challenge him when is in a bad mood ." She look at Sam friendly as Dean gets out.

" Oh c'mon ! He deserve it sometimes. He's an ass with you every day and you don't cut him off not once. Someone has to ! " He smile and hug her again making her smile and hug him back.

**~ In the backyard ~**

" So?! What's wrong ?" Bobby as John

" I need you to take care of Danielle for a few weeks. We've get a hunt back in Arizona and I don't think is time for her to go back there " John say with concern in his eyes seeing Dean approaching them.

"Besides , yesterday a man called . He said he's her uncle. If this man is really her relative I think is better to go with him. This is not the life for a girl like her " John said looking at Bobby , placing his hands in the pockets.

For Dean this was finally a relief. He looked curious at his father but also with concern and some other feelings he had no clue what they meant. He Crossed his arms and assist the chat.

" Are you sure this is what you want ? Does Danielle know about this ?" Bobby ask

" Not yet! I wann' see this man first and see if he really can take care of her . She might be 18 but she has no study, no experience and if she'll ever deal with any kind of troubles she'll know how to protect herself. I'm still hunting the thing that killed Mary and things can get dangerous even for me . I want her out of this " John add making Dean feel angry again. He was the one that his father always sacrifice and had to take care of everything and everybody. He was always on charge when his father wasn't around and now suddenly he want to protect Danielle , a girl who had nothing to do with him or his family.

" I'll go back at the car" Dean say looking at his father and after at Bobby . Clenching his teeth to don't make a scene. He couldn't believe to how many things he had to sacrifice for Sam , for Danielle so she be the one protected now . He rested his body on the car with his arms crossed looking angry at the ground trying to calm down when Bobby's door suddenly opens.

"Here! I found it in Bobby's fridge" Danielle approach Dean with a slice of pie in her hands giving it with a large smile on her face. That wasn't the right moment to talk with him but still she tried. She always tried to approach Dean and she never understood why he was so distant , so cold when it was about her . Still, she always tried to believe that maybe is because she's a girl in a mans world. At last her "answer" to herself was better than no answer from Dean at the same question .

" Take the pie and leave me alone" Dean answer calmly trying not to hurt her in his anger .

" I'll leave it here. Ok … " Danielle answered seeing Dean in that mood. She placed the arms in the pockets of her jeans looking behind for a few moments before getting inside the house again.

Dean shacked his head, closed his eyes and hit the car with his fist as his father's cell-phone was ringing from the car . Dean looked at the number but it didn't look familiar. Tried to look for John but he wasn't in the backyard with Bobby anymore so he decided to answer.

" Yeah" Dean answered firmly

" Hi ! I'm David Parks , I'm Danielle's uncle. We've talk about her last week . I'm sorry to insist but I wann' see and know my nice. I want to take her home" The man say with a warm and worried voice. He was a great man who got separated from his brother at the orphanage because the family who adopted Danielle's father didn't want to adopt 2 boys…so they got to live with separate families. Danielle was the one person that reminds him of his brother .

In that moment Dean didn't move or breath or blink . At the phone was the only person who could take her away from him, away from his family and make all this mess end .

" You still there ?" The man asked again since nobody react

" Uhm.. yeah! About that …uhm…" Dean tried to say something but nothing came out . It was in his hands to decide her fate and his freedom.

" Can I see her ? Please! Where are you right now ? I can come myself" The man insisted again

Dean looked a bit around and his eyes stopped on the slice of pie that she took him a few minutes ago. In a few seconds in front of his eyes passed so many moments…hard but also pleasant moments that he kept from himself.

"Sir?! You still there ?" The man ask again

" Yeah! I'm here" Dean answers firmly this time.

"About Danielle…. She run away 2 days ago and unfortunately I have no idea where she can be right now . I've tried to reach her on the phone but she didn't answer. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. Please don't call again. If I have news I will call you back " Dean finished and press the red button ending the call.

He took a few minutes to recover and to realize what he just did …he had a chance and throw it up . Now the only responsible person for her stay and the responsibility he will take from now on is on : HIM.


	3. Present days

"Ring – Ring" Dean's cell-phone is ringing and Sam pick it up and answer

"Hello! Uhm…I'm sorry there is no Dee-dawg around here" Sam say as Dean come and take the phone from his hands

"Hey Sony! So what's up ? Ok… Just wait ..i'll be there as soon as I can…. Yep! " Dean hang up the call looking at Sam who already wanted to hear some explanation.

" So..?! What is all that about Dee-dawg" Sam ask a bit sarcastic

"Do you remember when we we're kids? The spring in the north of New York? Dad was on a hunt ." Dean start explaining looking serious.

" Yeah I remember. Dad come back and you disappeared. He said you got lost on a hunt "Sam remembers some details.

" Oh right! That's what we've told you "

"I'm sorry ?! That's what YOU told me ?" Sam ask his brother a bit disturbed about the fact that his father and Dean lied to him.

"Truth is I lost the food money that dad let for us on a card game and I knew you will get hungry so I've tried to take the 5% discount from the local market and got busted . I wasn't on a hunt. They send me on a boy's home" Dean explains

"A boys home like a reform school?" Sam ask astonished smiling a little bit almost like making fun of Dean

"Yeah…more or less. Was a farm and the guy , the owner Sonny looked out for me "

"Wait?! Does Sonny know what we do ?"

"Yeah! He is good people. I gave the number of the back phone and he said he got something for us . Are you ready for a new hunt ? Dean raise an eyebrow looking at his brother .

"Yeah sure! I'll be fine! " Sam answer confident

" Where's Danielle?" Dean ask looking around.

"In her room I guess. She's been there all morning " Sam replay making Dean look a bit worried and leave the room to go after her. He sees the door a bit opened…he knocks and push the door a little to see her.

" We've got a new hunt so get ready. We're leaving in a few minutes" Dean tell her before going back to his brother .Danielle joined the boys soon after Dean told her about the hunt.

"I'm ready" She answer softly taking her jacket from the chair. With her long brown hair on her back, hey shining lips from the natural lip gloss and a bit of mascara made her look fresh and beautiful. Sam smile following her outside letting Dean a bit behind observing her . He wanted to see if she's ok or if something went wrong during the day. Dean shacked his head a bit and follow the others in the car.

Even if she traveled with the boys even since she was 4 …she never got to feel completely part of the team and much less part of the family .

John and Sam never made a difference but for Dean she was just that …the girl from the backseat of the car that his father forced him to carry on wherever he goes but from time to time even he remembers that if she's still around is because of his decision.

The road wasn't to long…at last not from what Sam and Danielle felt. She stood quite all the time looking on the window. The day she lost her parents was about to come and that was never an easy period for her but still she always got to focus on her job . Her memories are still fresh and the pain even sharper .

After hours of driving and reminding the time he had at the farm Dean stopped the engine in front of a house admiring it for a bit before getting out the car.

"Nothing changed" He said smiling

Danielle and Sam got out the car and look around and after at each other. They both understood Dean's feelings but said nothing , just smile softly at each other .

The boys knock the door and a women answer.

"Hi! I'm Dean , this is my brother Sam and she's Danielle. We're looking for Sonny" Dean says

"And who are you ?" The lady ask him back

" We're his friends "

"Prison friends?" the lady ask again making Danielle and Sam meet eyes again.

" Uhm..no. Do you mind telling him we're here ?" Dean insist

The lady look at them from head to toe and say " I'll go get him. You better let the bots out. I just clean out " she ends firmly

All 3 of them got inside the house waiting for Sonny . Nothing had changed , not even the couch from the leaving room .Those things made Dean remember his first time seating on it and the moment he met Sonny . Few minutes after Sonny appears in the room hugging Dean strongly .

" Dee-dawg. What a pleasure to see you again boy "

"Sonny! Nice to see you again man . He is my brother Sam and she's … (he pause for a moment looking at her) Danielle. She travels with us "

"Got it! She's a friend of yours " Sonny complete Dean's line with a wide smile on his face shacking Danielle's hand.

"Uhm…actually …" Dean wanted to clarify the things but Sonny stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder ,smiling .

Danielle felt a bit awkward but she was used with this . She never heard from Dean's mouth the word FRIEND but only " the girl that work with us" …" the girl that travel with us or our partner "…nothing familiar , nothing to make her feel close to them anyhow.

"So?! What happened Sonny ?" Dean ask

" You know I never had to deal with the stuffs you do but this time I think is something that only you can deal with. Remember Jack don't you?" Sonny pause looking at Dean and he nod looking back at Sonny.

"The old man died last night. The engine of the truck started all of a sudden and killed the poor man" Sonny add

Dean look at Sam and after at Danielle waiting for some ideas. From the looks they all seamed to be thinking at a ghost.

" There's anything strange happening lately ?" Dean ask to confirm his thoughts

" Actually yes." Sonny answer and continue his line " I've heard scratches on the walls, the light goes on and off sometimes and there's suddenly cold in the room" Sonny answer a bit unsure if this is the answer the boys were looking for.

Once again the boys look at each other when Danielle interrupt .

" Where John died? And is a cemetery around here ?"

Sonny look at her and nods " Yeah, we have one not to far from here . The old Jack was killed in the barn"

"I'll take the barn and you 2 take the house. Meet you here when we're done" Dean says leaving the room .

Danielle gets the first floor and Sam is just behind her. She looked around a bit confused thinking at how good or bad the boys might feel here. She didn't knew Sonny but if Dean trusted him was for a reason. She decided to give him a chance . As they search for some weird stuffs Sam got scared by the women who opened the door a few minutes ago.

"Oh you scared me " The women say holding a hand on her chest as with the other she holds the rosary she was playing with.

"It's ok. We're just giving a look to see if we can find something .Sorry for interrupting " Danielle say with a fade smile as the women look directly at her

" Is ok. I was praying" The women answer

" What are you praying for ?" Sam ask suspicious

"I pray for the ghost to leave this house." The women answer again with a soften voice. As Danielle asked Ruth more questions Sam discovers a bed with a pentagram carved on it. Looking more carefully there were also the names of each boy that used to sleep there and that's how he found his brother name write on it too. Sam smiled sadly and join Danielle soon after after.

"Anything ?" He asks looking at Danny and the lady .

" I think I found the ghost " she answer smiling .

Meanwhile In the barn Dean found a little boy playing with his "superhero" fighting evil .

"What are you doing here ?" Dean ask the little boy

"I'm playing with my toy . We fight evil" The boy answer Dean innocently making Dean look a bit weird .

"I'm sure you are " Dean ask in a ironic way

"I'm Dean " he give the boy his hand .

"I'm Timmy " the boy answer back shaking Dean's fingers instead of his hand.

"C'mon ! Shake it like a man. Harder " Dean adds waiting for the boy to shake his hand again. Timmy do so, this time more confident than before.

As Sam and Danielle go back downstairs Dean gets back in the house.

"For sure is a ghost. The EMF shows a high level of energy there" Dean says placing his hands on his waist.

"And we found the ghost " Danny say's proudly making Dean raise an eyebrow.

"Let's get burn the motherfucker " Sam completes inviting Dean and Danielle to follow him. Once they get at the cemetery they burn the body of the old owner of the farm .

"This should stop the bastard " Dean smirks as the others look the bones burn .

"Its time to go back " Sam interrupts the moment

"What do you say if we go grab some dinner before we go?" Dean ask both of them with a large smile.

"What? I'm invited too ? " Danielle cut Dean's smile in a sec making Sam smile wider

"You can stay in the car if you want " Dean answer sarcastically trying to make it sound more like "him" around her .

"Wasn't more easy to say a simple YES?" She ask again making a few steps to the car .

"Coming or not ?" She ask them again as Sam and Dean looked at each other before following her.

Dean stopped the car in front of the restaurant and went inside. He chose the table he used to sit with Sonny. As the others were looking at the menu Dean admired the girl from the counter . It was his first love…he didn't went there for dinner but to see if she's still there. With a stupid smile on his face and some puppy dog eyes , Dean had the most beautiful view… Robin, the girl he used to date and who invited at the prom .

"Why can't we go take a burger somewhere?" Sam ask reading the menu. There was nothing they used to eat …nothing really consistent anyway .

"And what ? to lose the best banana pancakes in the town?" Dean answers happily

"Can I have your order?" The girl ask . Dean smile confident and add

" So you did kept the restaurant after all ?" Dean smiled wider , kindd' flirty making Danielle notice that but acted like she ignored that. Sam on the other hand was really curious to know Dean's answer when he'll ask who is she .

" Excuse me?!" The girl look back at Dean

" It's me …Dean Winchester, Robin. We meet at Sonny's house . Your mother used to give us guitar lessons " He give her a smirk . He looked confident that she'll react somehow , maybe hug him or at last looking pleasant to see him again.

" Oh yeah. How are you ? You had to say so from the start because there are so many boys at Sonny's and I meet all of them every day. Now I'm the one teaching them how to play the guitar " The girl answered in a simple way …kindd' ignoring Dean making him feel uncomfortable in front of his brother and Danielle making him feel like crap.

"Ok. I see you didn't decide yet so I'll come in a few minutes" Robin add letting them all looking at each other confused.

"Ok. Lets go grab that burger" Dean finished his line and get out the restaurant as the others follow him.

"Hey dude…who was she ?" Sam asked curiously

" Just a girl I met at the farm….you know " Dean give an evasive answer making his way back to the car.

"I can see that but there's more and I'm really curious to know the end of the story " His brother add making Dean stop and face them for a bit.

" We had something …I was 16 and her mother used to teach us how to play the guitar. Sometimes she used to assist our lessons. We've study together and …" Dean stopped before telling him about the prom part .

"And.." Sam continued forcing Dean to end his line

" And nothing . Just drop it " Dean answered pissed

As they do a few steps back to the car Dean's phone ring again.

"Yeah Sonny! Everything should be fine now " Dean answers

"I'm afraid is not over Dean. The ghost killed Ruth . I've tried to stop it but I couldn't . Please get back here as soon as you can " Sonny ends the call letting Dean with his eyes wide open.

"Ruth is dead. Seem that the old man wasn't the problem here " Dean say looking at Danielle raising an eyebrow like "you failed " message.

She rolled her eyes and get inside the car waiting for the others to join her as well .

As Danielle and Sam talk with Sonny, Dean sow 2 boys running and pushing Timmy and he went to defend the poor kid.

"Hey! You two …touch him again and you'll have to deal with me " Dean said angry with a firm voice .

"Did you noticed anything weird lately ?" He ask the boys

"Nothing weird except Timmy here " One of the boys answer making Dean fix him with the look

"Unless you're not a cop we don't have to answer you " the other boy

replay .

Dean show to the boys one of the fake badges he had in his pocket. "Let's hear you now " He said with authority

" We haven't seen the ghost but we've heard weird noises, steps on the first floor" one of them answered not to scared of the events that happened lately.

"Ok. You can go now " Dean tell them not really happy with the answer. He follows them with the look for a few moment before moving his eyes on Timmy.

"You ok?" Dean ask the little boy as he nods.

" Look. Just for once you have to be firm. Act like a man and be strong . Face them once and you'll see they'll leave you alone. Ok ?" Dean advices the kid with pity in his eyes going back in the house to meet the others.

Sam was looking at some diplomas that Sonny hanged up on the walls . He sow Dean's name on one of them and that's how Sam discovered that his brother was champion at wrestling .

Meanwhile , outside, the 2 boys that were troubling Timmy earlier were cutting the grass outside and Timmy was looking at them from the first floor window.

As they were talking about Robin who just came at Sonny to give Timmy a few guitar lessons the machine stopped and the boys decided to give it a look. They discovered the rosary that Ruth used to pray with , stocked around the engine. One of the boys tried to get it out when the machine start to function again cutting that boy's arm . He started to scream so hard that Sonny and Dean went to see what's going on letting Sam and Danielle reading Timmy's papers from the time he came there.

"That boy will need 8.000 stitches " Dean says coming back at Sam and Danielle.

"What?" He asked seeing the tow of them looking serious .

"It seems that Timmy wasn't brought here as the others. He was found in an abandoned house not to far from here . Nobody knows how much he's been there" Danielle answer him looking worried making Dean face her with the same curiosity and concern .

"Then what he's doing here ? He should be in an orphanage " Dean add looking back at Sam

" He keeps running from the child services. So the best way they found to protect him was to take him here " Sam answer

Dean : " So what are we dealing with ? "

" The EMF shoes us is a ghost so…. I think at ghost possession " Sam says worried

"Meaning what ? We found Timmy and shove him a handful of salt on his throat and solve the problem ?" Dean answer ironically looking at Sam and after at Danielle . Sam look back at Dean having no other solution at this problem and Dean look back.

" You and Danielle take the barn this time … I'll take the house" Dean tell the others Sam firmly making him feel like a little kid listening his fathers orders .

"Oh no! You and Danny take the house and I'll take the barn. Stop telling us what to do " Sam answered Dean with determination making Danny smile .

"Lets focus on the case. Ok?" Danny ends the argue and do some steps to the stairs. "Coming sunshine?" She ask Dean making him look straight at her a bit pissed off.

"Oh just stop. That glare don't impress me much " Danny confront Dean once letting him …with his eyes wide opened but following her .

Meanwhile in the barn Sam found a secret place where Timmy used to hide from the others. Looking on the walls he sees some drawings with a car on fire and a women throwing on the window his little baby to protect him.

Then was the moment when he realized that the one who took the ghost in the house was Timmy.

Back in the house Dean discovers all the places he used to spend his time and every corner waked up a new memory . They found nothing upstairs and Dean decided to go back downstairs hearing a guitar playing . That's when he sow Robin sitting on the couch playing the guitar.

He watched her for a few moments reminding how they meet and their first kiss.

"What happened with you at the diner ? I came back to bake your order and you were gone" Robin break Dean's moment

"Long story! Uhm…have you seen Timmy?" Dean answer feeling awkward around her but also sad for what happened few hours ago.

" No, not yet but he should be here in a few minutes for his lessons" Robin answer back

"Yeah! We'll gonn' cancel that " Dean answer with some kind of authority

" What ?" Robin ask a bit surprised of his attitude

" Look. We have to get out of here . I don't have time to explain right now . You just have to trust me " He continues with the same attitude he used before

" Trust you ?Huh… and why would I do that again ?" She asked pissed

"Ha! So you do remember me " Dean answer with a voice like " I knew it "

"How can I forget ?" She answer softly this time as Dean remembers the night he had to leave Sonny's house. He didn't want to but his father was waiting for him outside with Sammy and Danielle in the backseat of the car .

Looking on the window and seeing the little Sammy playing with his toys …made him cry and with regret in his soul he chose to return at his old life because his little brother needed him and he couldn't stay to far from him.

"There were reasons for why I had to leave. I don't have time to talk about that . We have to go out of here right now " Dean stop her from saying something else, grabbing her hand and dragging her at the door .

"Hey! What are you doing ?" Robin asked seeing herself dragged out

As Dean opened the door… an unseen force closed it right in front of them .

"I'm sorry "Timmy says as Dean and Robin turn to face him

"Sorry for what Timmy ?" Dean asked Timmy not sure he wanted to hear the answer

"I can't stop her " The little boy answered as something tried to hit Dean but he managed to escape this time. He pushed Robin as the things started to fly all over the room trying to hit both of them .

As Dean grabbed something to protect themselves , Sam came back from the barn. As he closed the door it couldn't be opened again. Dean's eyes were all over the chicken trying to find something to use against the ghost . He opened some doors and found salt . Made a circle around Robin and fixed her with his look .

"Whatever will happen don't leave this circle" Dean order Robin making her feel nervous and nod as an yes .

As the ghost appeared in the room and face the boys who were over rated of the situation Danielle come downstairs to see what happens and find herself face to face with the ghost . He eyes widen and for a moment she feel scared . She had gun, salt or metal bars to fight the ghost … she was so dead …

The ghost threw her on the first wall making her fall unconscious .

"Danielle…" Dean spat behind the ghost throwing some salt on it and making it disappear.

Dean went to see if she's ok but found himself thrown against the wall as well making Robin scream. The ghost looked at her and thrown her on the floor as well making her curl on the floor .

"Timmy you have to stop her " Sam look and Timmy desperate making the boy feel afraid.

"I can't " Timmy answer helpless

"She's your mom isn't it ? The women from the car and the fire " Sam asked the little boy as Dean took control

"You have to, Timmy. Remember …you have to be strong. Sometimes you have to think at yourself and protect yourself even if you hurt the others " Dean face Timmy trying to stand up again as the ghost pin Sam on the wall trying to make his heart blow off .

"Timmy …just ask her to go away " Dean insisted as Danielle tried to wake up

"Stop!" Timmy looked at the ghost and asked her to stop .

"Let them alone. Just go away " The little Timmy faced the ghost again making it change her face. This time it wasn't an ugly ghost but his mother that he so much missed .

"I love you " Timmy said to his mom that now was smiling at him . She felt proud of her boy and tears run over her face before crossing over .

Timmy stood there looking at the place his mom stood a few moments ago as the others tries to stand up and recover from the grip.

Sam catch his breath helping Robin to stand up as well. Dean helped Danielle looking if she's hurt. She was ok…well apart a little cut on her lower lip.

"Thanks" She said as Dean nodded moving his looks on Robin.

"You ok?" He asked her worried

"So this is what you do huh?" She tried to recover from the fright experienced a few moments ago. Dean nodded with a soft smile as she was smiling back wider .

Once again Sam and Danielle noticed the chemistry between them.

Few hours latter the boys and Danielle had to leave Sonny's farm but not before Dean to say good bye to Robin and all his memories there .

"So this is family business" Robin asked Dean before saying good bye

"Told you is boring . "Dean smiled

"Yeah! Right ! " She smiled a bit wider

"

" As you can see I didn't leave to become a rock star " Dean chuckled looking at Robin. She smiled and add

"I don't know what to say about that ! You seem pretty rocking to me, Dean Winchester " She smiled looking into his eyes making Dean feel comfortable and a bit ashamed by her remark. He felt good around her and that could be noticed by Danielle who was resting her body against the car.

"What about you ?" Dean asked back

" You know ?! I always said I won't take the diner as my father wanted and I couldn't see myself staying in this little town but what can I say ?...i love it " Robin said reminding what she used to say when she was 16 . She sow herself doing something more than her father but after years she simple couldn't quit . Dean smiled wider and nodded again.

"I guess we don't know everything at 16 huh?"

"Not everything " She agreed always with a large smile on her face

"….just some things" She end the good bye with a kiss on Dean's cheek making him feel better .

" Take care of her … she seems nice " Robin add looking at Danielle before joining Timmy on the stairs in front of the house.

Dean looked at Robin with a profound look before turning his back to see Danielle waiting the boys at the car. In the time Dean was talking with Robin, Danielle didn't move her eyes from them and when Dean turned his back to look toward her their eyes meet for the first time in a deep way.

His body frozen , his face soften and his eyes didn't leave hers as she did the same.

That was the moment when she understood everything …. Then she known the answer to all her questions. She smiled sadly and brake the moment turning her back to him and get inside the car waiting for the others.

Dean took a deep breath and joined Sam to say good bye to Sonny.

" Take care of you boy. Every time I have to say good bye to you it gets hard" Sonny said making Dean smile sadly .

Before getting in the car he looked around again as saying good bye for ever .


	4. Answers

"Knock – Knock " It was Sam, knocking the car's window to get Danielle's attention .

"Yes Sam! " She opened the door to face him . "What's wrong ?" She asked again .

" Do you mind letting me in the backseat ? I feel tired and I'll appreciate if you'll let me take a nap the way back" Sam asked Danny nicely making her smile and nod a bit sadly . She didn't want to stay next to Dean…not after the awkward moment before but she knew that Sam needed some rest so she agreed.

Danielle opened the door and sit next to Dean making him look at her again. She ignored him completely and made herself comfortable leaning her head on the window.

Dean watched her for a few moments before starting the engine but moved his eyes on the road soon after that . The way back to the bunker seemed way longer this time…at last that's what she felt. For breaking the tension Dean started the radio but didn't help because the song was meant to underline the situation between them.

"_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily__  
__I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make__  
__Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use__  
__The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake__  
__And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend__  
__For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn__  
__We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in__  
__I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am___

_I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking up, still looking up." _

Dean wanted to stop it but Danielle didn't let him.

"No!..." That's all she said …without looking at him…without even moving from her seat .

"Ok. " He replayed with a very soft voice that he never used with her before…not even when she was little.

The moon was shining brightly, enlightening her entire face. She was beautiful, her face was just perfect the way it was . Dean couldn't help it but stare at her for moments . The only imperfect think from her face was the little cut from her lower lip that from the moon's light had a strong red color. He couldn't do anything but blame himself for that . If only he treated her nicely ….

Her eyes were ….WET …

"Are those tears ?" he asked himself not taking his eyes from her . He reminded those big green eyes and the way they were shining by when his father found her. Her eyes were even more beautiful when she cries …

"But …" Dean tried to find an explanation for those tears she tried to hide .

"Why ?..." He continued to ask himself so many questions because she was a strong women now . The first and the last time Dean sow her crying was the day she lost her parents . Even since she never dropped one single tear no matter how bad she was hurt or how miserable she felt from one reason or another .

In that moment Dean realized that something **crushed **inside her …something big that couldn't be fixed anymore .

As soon as they have reached the bunker she went off the car and straight to her room saying a simple "Good night " to the boys .

"What have you done to her ?" Sam look at Dean pissed .

"I did nothing . I swear . She said nothing the entire way back " Dean defended himself looking worried but keeping his bad ass attitude in front of Sam .

"Then what's wrong with her ?" Sam ask worried seeing that Dean didn't lied this time.

"Why don't you go and ask her and come tell me after " Dean answered with a wide sarcastic smile hopping that Sam will listen to his advice. He knew that Danielle will tell Sam what's wrong and from his brother he could find out faster than from her. Besides he didn't want to look vulnerable in front of her and much less in front of Sam .

Sam shacked his head and went to see if she's ok.

"Danny ?! Are you ok ?" Sam knocks her door waiting for Danny to say something .

She opens the door a bit to face him " I'm fine. Just tired. Talk tomorrow ok ?" She answered smiling sadly making Sam nod and kiss her forehead .

"Sleep well sis " He add and went back to the leaving room where Dean was anxious to know what's wrong . Even if he blamed her for losing his childhood he did cared about her and always thought it was his job to look after her as he does with his little brother .

"So ? The princess's better now " Dean ask sarcastically trying to pretend he's ok and that he doesn't worry much about her .

"Don't think so but I'll try to talk with her tomorrow. She just said she wants to get some sleep " Sam answers as worried as before .

"How can you be so cold Dean ?I mean … even since dad found her you were just like that …indifferent with everything that happens with the others apart me . I don't want you to do that Dean. She's like our sister and deserve the same consideration and protection as I do . I mean… how can you just stand there drinking your coffee as nothing happened…. " Sam stopped fixing Dean a bit angry

Dean looked back at Sam speechless . He clenched his jaw and answer firmly " because you are my brother …blood from my blood . She's big enough and can take care of her. We're here to help but I can't babysitting her all day long . " Dean answered a bit pissed knowing that's not true. He cared about her as much as he cared about Sam …the difference was that he never wanted to show it ….

He felt helpless for the situation Danielle was in and nobody could understand better than him that something very important happened that made her cry again after so many years. She was down and he knew it but had no solution to help her …not without being vulnerable .

He couldn't get over his father's wishes and orders…and what annoyed him more was the fact that his own father forced him to be on charge. He couldn't afford to be weak or gently …he had to be the BOSS…he HAD TO ….

**~ Meanwhile in Danielle's room~**

Danielle closed the door behind Sam and went directly to the bathroom . She stood hours looking in the mirror letting all her tears drop. She hold them to much and she couldn't do it anymore . She had to free herself somehow .

"Why John? Why did you do this to me ?" She looked into the mirror talking all by herself. "Now I understand everything"

She wiped her tears with determination and got into the shower. She let the hot water to wash all her pain, her tears, the dust from the road and her fears. She washed her hair and catch it into a bun , drying her body and changing with some clean clothes.

A pair of jeans, a white t-shirt some boots and a brown leather jacket. She dried her hair too and let it fall on her back, put some mascara and the same lip gloss that make her lips look shining and natural. She looked into the mirror once again and opened a little box she used to keep under her bed.

She opens it and take out some keys with her name on it . Danny smile softly looking around the room and close the door behind her .

With each step she does inside the bunker …her entire life runs in front of her eyes…the good and the bad moments with the boys … the way she learned to become a hunter , the way she meet Bobby .

As she remembered Bobby she was already in the garage. She turned on the light and uncover an old classic car…. An '72 Chevy Camaro , a black wonderful car that Bobby gave her when she turned up 18. She never got to drive this car because John never left her drive alone.

She smiled full of enthusiasm , opened the door of the garage, started the engine and pushed the pedal as hard as she could leaving the bunker way behind her .

She drove for hours without even realize what time it is or where she was hitting of . All she knew was that she felt free , sad and guilty but the freedom she felt was the best think she could feel now .

She didn't looked back, she didn't blink ..she didn't feel sorry for leaving the way she did … she wasn't a pain anymore …

After hours or driving she stopped the car at a gas station for some food and water and when she came back to the car she looked around . She realized she had no idea how familiar that place was for her . She took a deep breath and opened the car's door to get inside when she sow it … she was back in Arizona…. She was back home .

The wind began to blow a little harder messing up her hair but she didn't took her eyes from the sign that said Arizona.

Finally she got back in the car, start the engine and visited her city …the place where her parents were killed…the place she called HOME.

After minutes of driving in the town she stopped the car in front of an old rusty house. It was her parents house. She wiped her tears and got in . She opened the door and stepped inside with little steps …looking all around her not wanting to lose any detail.

She was little but she could remember everything . The leaving room when she used to play with her father, the stairs that she was afraid to climb, the room behind the stairs where she used to play and hide . Memories were flooding her mind and tears were dropping from her eyes without being able to stop them ….she didn't want to stop them .

As she climbed the stair she found her parents room. The walls were still full of blood, the furniture was broken and the windows large opened. She felled on her knees and cried like she never did before .

She missed them , she misses what her life could have been …she miss being normal… she miss feeling like home .

She stand up and run on the stairs to the ground floor but then she frozen …because she remembered the little Dean sitting in the door, large opened, with his little but strong hand directed to her " C'mon. Don't be afraid . You're safe now "

She looked outside and realized that 20 years ago it was the Impala parked where her car was now and that Dean was helping her get out this house that brought her so much pain .

She collapsed in her knees crying even harder . She covered her face with her hands crying until her last tear .

Danielle was all alone now…there was no little Dean to help her get out that house…. There was no John to take care of her . Suddenly she stand up and run to the car driving as far as she could .

She stopped after a few minutes and realize she couldn't leave the town like this . Not without saying good bye to her parents . It was harder but she wanted to do it, she had to do it .

Danny turned the car and went directly to the cemetery . She bought a bouquet of white roses and look up for her mom's grave. When she finally found it she sow his father's grave just next to it. She felt like collapsing again . Tears started to run again on her checks crushing on the grave and hug it with all her powers . She spent there a few good hours there before leaving the place .

"I love you mom and I miss you so bad " She sad before kissing the grave of her mother, caressing the grave of his father and then turn away and leave.

Stronger and more determined Danielle wiped her tears again, stepping more confident toward the car. Nothing and nobody could hurt her now.

She lean her body on the car for a few more minutes to calm down when she heard her phone ringing . She took it to see who was calling so insistently and sow that she had 20 missed calls and all from Dean .

She looked at the phone not sure if she had to answer or not . Dean called at last 3 more times after that so she took a deep breath, clenched her jaw and answer without saying nothing .

" God damm' it Danielle! Where the hell are you ?" Dean spat angry from the other line of the phone but she ignored it

" Tell me where are you so I can come and take you back. If something bad happens with you I swear by God I'll kick your ass badly …What was into your head ?" Dean continued but all she could hear was bla bla bla .

"Are you done?" She asked with a soft determinate voice getting Dean even more angry .

"Good! Cause I have something very important to tell you " She answers serious than before making Dean worry even more .

Dean said nothing letting her speak...

As the wind started to blow again, Danielle's stand of hair touched her lips and she put it back slowly as she started to steak

" I know everything Dean! I finally found out the answer to all my questions." She said seriously but still not with an aggressive tone .

"Answers to what questions?" Dean asked confused

" I know why you never liked me. Back at Sonny's farm I realized that you never wanted to leave that place because there you felt a normal guy. You had Robin, you had dreams and hopes. There you had no worries , no responsibilities , not having to sacrifice everything for someone who's not part of your family . You always blamed me because John forced you to quite all that . You always blamed me for the fact you were a soldier and not a son…because you slept so many night without eating to give me your food…because that's what John asked you to do . "

"Danielle…" Dean felt guilty for the first time …. He realized how much pain he brought into her life just because she got catch in the middle of a war between him and his father .

"After John died you let me travel with you to follow John's orders…John's wishes after dead… you never need me around and every time you looked at me I was the one reminding you the fact you lost your father and that he made from you what you are now ." she continued with a sad smile on her face but with a lot of pain in her heart

"Danielle please tell me where are ? Let's talk but not at the phone …" Dean insisted with a sad voice …" Let me explain all that to you …" he wanted to run after her but he had no idea where she was …

" I let you FREE , Dean. You're not on charge anymore " She said hanging the phone. She closed her eyes strongly, blocking the tears from falling again and letting the wind to blow on her face. She felt the freedom…she felt alone .

Meanwhile Dean looked at the phone with tears in his eyes, with lot of guilt and with his heart broken. He needed her back ….


	5. Meeting her uncle

Now that everything is over she needed a place to spend the night so she led to the first motel she found.

Once she got up from the car she found that place familiar but still, something chanced . She looked around and sow an old room without windows but all seemed to be in order . She approached with the gun in her hands and got inside the room.

"Is everybody here ?" She shouted looking around

There was nobody. The room was abandoned and full of dust.

"What is this place ?" She asked herself looking on the window . That place seemed abandoned but still…why the rest of the rooms were intact and this one was so rusty and so…

She had no explanation for this things but something seemed familiar. Danielle made a few steps to the kitchen and sow a round table with a box of some old cereals on it and tow bowls . Next to one of the bowls was an old chocolate pack. She took it and looked at it with wide opened eyes.

"No way ! " She said with a low voice .

" _- Dad bought us some chocolate Sammy but I'll give it to you after you eat your cereals. Dad said I should take care of you and to make sure you eat ._

_Ok [Sammy answered not very pleased of the fact he should eat his dinner first ] _

_After he finished Dean handed him a chocolate bar and opened one more for him when he sow her . _

_You want some ? [Dean looked at her. Danielle was scared and had no courage to say anything . She nodded and Dean sit on the bed next to her giving her half of his chocolate smiling friendly ]_

_Thank you [ the little girl answered with a shy smile ] "_

Danielle shacked her head and looked again at the chocolate pack from her hands. She remembered the place , it was the room where John brought her after saving her. It was the place where she spent time with the boys waiting for John to come back.

She felt like crying again but she resisted the urge of doing it . She wiped her eyes to make sure that no tear was dropping on her check and went to sit on the bed she used to sleep on. For the first time in 20 years she looked around and sow that nothing changed in the room…apart the dust and the broken windows , everything was just the was she remembered .

For a moment , all kind of memories came back to her and then suddenly she remembers …

Under the bed she slept that night she hided a box . When Danielle looked under the bed she had the beautiful surprise to found it there . She cleaned the box with her sleeve and open it slowly .

The box was full of candy that Sam and Dean used to give her . Dean mostly because he was the bigger one and give up on candy's lighter than his younger brother.

She almost laughed this time. Not all memories were so bad and Dean wasn't such an ass all the time. He usually gave up on his food or his sweets for her…. Sometimes they even used to share.

" Ring -Ring , Ring -Ring " Her phone waked her up from all the memories that the room motel brought her up

"Hey Sammy ! " She answered with a sweet voice and with a fade smile on her lips. There's been to much for a day and she felt tired

" Danny , thank's God . Where are you ? " He asked worried about her leaving the way she did

"You wouldn't believe me anyway " She answered looking around to see all her past in front of her eyes in one single day "Don't worry Sammy! I'm fine." She continued

"What happened? Why don't you wann' tell me where are you ? Is there something that Dean did or said ?" Sam wanted to know the true " Besides…you didn't even said good bye " he added with a sad voice making her feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Sam . I can't tell you why I took this decision but please don't blame Dean for it. You tow are a team and you should trust and help each other. Do you understand me ?" She told him with authority in her voice. " How about the way I left …I'm sorry Sammy ! I know it wasn't right but I had to . I'm fine…I'll be fine …I just need some time " She added with a soften voice this time

"But Danny … if there's something that my brother did …" he wanted to say something when she cut him off

" Promise me Sam! " She wanted to hear that her left won't create problems between them

"I promise " Sam gave up .

"Promise me you'll call…and promise me that if you need something you'll ask for help " Sam wanted to make sure she won't go for ever and that they will keep in touch

" I promise you my big brother " She added with sadness in her eyes looking at the broken door that was giving her access to her car .

"Love you sis . Take care of you " Sam answered sadly and hang up the phone looking at it for a bit before putting it on the table .

"Someone died?" Dean suddenly appears in the room and asked Sam

"For your own good I hope not " Sam answer to his brother with angry in his eyes . " I won't pass you out this one Dean" He added and left the room letting Dean with a sad look in his eyes again.

Sam was talking with Danielle and she must have told him why she took this decision. He was sad but tried to hide it from his brother .

For weeks he tried to locate her on her GPS without nobody knowing but in vain. She deactivated it because she knew the boys will be looking for her .

She took a few random cases and always made sure to stay away from the boys. Sometimes she missed them so much she wanted to go back, kick Dean's ass and be a team again ….but she knew what that will mean…

Besides she started to like being her own boss, taking care of herself and driving his baby . It was more quite like this and even if she used to miss them she like it this way .

"A coffee please " Danielle ask the waitress placing the money on the counter

"Sure! Just give me a second " The waitress answered friendly looking at the necklace from her neck . It was a necklace that she had from the time she lost her parents. Her dad gave it to her in the same night he was killed .

The waitress come back after 5 minutes and hand her the coffee she ordered

" Excuse me … uhm… sorry to ask you but … where do you got that necklace from ?" The waitress ask Danny making her look suspicious at the girl who just served her . She hided the necklace behind her shirt waiting for answer

"Why do you ask ?" Danielle ask her back with a firm voice

" No ..nothing . Forget I ever asked you that " She finished seeing Danny getting suspicious and angry in the same time

As the women wants to leave , Danielle catch's her arm firmly . " I answered you something and I want an answer now " she added pissed

"Look … I just sow that necklace before. The owner of this place has a photo with a man that used to wear it . I just found it strange " The waitress started to explain as Danny releases her grip.

" I wann' talk with your boss " Danielle said as the waitress nods

"Please don't tell him about the incident …I really need this job " the waitress asks Danny

She smiled a bit ensuring the poor women that she won't way anything . " I'm sorry for the grip . I just freaked up a bit " Danielle apologizes and the women nods smiling this time .

"I'll go tell him " the women says and call her boss

"Sir…there's a girl that wants to talk with you " the waitress says as the man turns up his head to look at her. His face lighten up suddenly .

" Hi ! I'm David Parks. What can I do for you ?" the man asks looking at the girl analyzing her

"I'm Danielle. The women back there told me that you know this " She gets her necklace out and show it to the man and waiting for an answer

David's eyes got moist with years " Where do you got that from ?" The man ask her as Danielle fells surprised of his reaction.

"My father gave it to me in the same night he died " She answer still looking suspiciously at the man . "What do you have to do with this necklace ?" She asks David

"I can't believe I finally found you " The man said happily

"Find me ?" She asks even more surprised

"To understand everything you have to see something first " Dave answer taking her hand making her follow him in his office.

As she was looking around the place Dave hand Danny a photo. It was an old picture with two boys wearing the same chain. They seemed happy together .

"Who are those boys ?" She asks touched by the photo

"That one over there is my little brother. We grow up at an orphanage because we never knew our parents. As a sign of our brotherhood we did this chains and swear to wear them all the time. Someday a family came at the orphanage and adopted my brother but the same family didn't want me too. We've grown up separately and since that day I never knew what happened with him until the director of the orphanage called me 14 years ago to tell me that my brother is dead and that I have a niece …that niece is you Danielle and that one from the picture is your father " The man star crying harder but mix the tears with happy laughs hugging Danielle with all his force.

She didn't knew how to react…tears were dropping from her eyes as well and hugged that man back. She finally could feel that someone loved her for real. She wasn't alone anymore. She had a family .

When Dave finally let her go from his arms she wiped her tears and ask

"Did you looked for me ?" She ask remembering what he said earlier

"Yes! Yes I did. When the director called me to inform me about my brother they also passed me a phone number of a man called John . That man told me you were traveling with him and that you are fine …but when I called him back a few days after he said you run off. He asked me not to call that number again so I hired the best detectives to look for you but nobody came with answers " Dave explained to her as she widened her eyes. It wasn't possible …John would have never done that to her . He wanted her out of the business so was no way he would have changed his mind like that.

"I don't believe it .John wouldn't have said that . I was with them all the time " She tells Dave

"Them?" He asked confused

"Yes… John and his tow boys …Sam and Dean " Danielle answers back, thinking at who might have been. Dean had no interest in doing that either …he was the first one who'll brought her uncle to the motel to tale her away …and Sam…. Sam was to little to think at such a lie.

"It doesn't matter anymore honey ! Are you hungry ? Come…let's eat something . There's so many things we should talk " The man put his arm around Danny's waist and guide her back in the restaurant .

"Jane?! Give her a good meal and a beer . Everything for my niece" Dave said to the waitress that served Danielle earlier . Danielle smiled as the waitress looked astonished smiling after that.

"Free drinks for everybody. Today I've got my niece back " Dave shouted out loud so that people can hear it. Danielle start laughing and hug her uncle.


	6. Time with her uncle

Even if she was happy for meeting her uncle, Danielle was a little bit confused. She knew her uncle will want to know what she did all those years, who she traveled with and everything that has to do with her life before meeting him . She doesn't want to lie or to hide things about her but how can she tell her uncle that she hunts monsters . He'll think she's crazy and for sure will try to "save" her.

"Let's go my child . There's someone I want you to meet " Her uncle told her with the same large smile on his face . Danielle nodded and decided to follow him at the car .

"I will follow you with my car . I don't want to let my baby here " She said smiling as her uncle was looking at the car and of course wondering from where she got it . It was a classic and a rarity of those days .

"I think I can let my car at the restaurant and we can go with yours" Dave smiled hugging her again

"Welcome on board "Danielle started the engine and drove the route shown by her uncle. Finally they stopped in front of a large house with big windows … a house that seemed to be quite welcoming . Danny and her uncle exchanged a few looks and smiles and she followed him inside.

"Welcome home honey " Her uncle said as Danielle made a few steps inside the living room, looking all around the place to see how beautiful and warm it was inside. The feeling reminded her of the days when her parents were still alive.

"There is someone I want you to meet honey " Her uncle interrupted her thoughts . In that moment she realized that her uncle was a normal life and of course a normal family to introduce her to.

" Can't wait to meet them " She said smiling making Dave smile back .

Dave : " Kate , Eric! Can you come down a few minutes? There's someone I want you to meet "

While the tow kids were preparing to come down , Danielle noticed a photo of Dave . It was a wedding photo .

"Is this your wife ? …I mean …is she my aunt ? " Danielle asked him

Dave nodded a bit sadly and Danny realized she screw it up .

"I'm sorry …I didn't want to …" She tried to apologize but Dave catch her hand and shake his head with a little smile.

"Is ok Danny! Her name was Amy and she passed away 5 years ago . Brest cancer … " Dave explained her calmly

" I'm so sorry " Danielle hugged her uncle as he hugged her back .

The moment was interrupted by the two teenagers that Dave called a few minutes ago .

"Hi Dad! " The boy said " Oh don't tell me . She's our new mom ?" The boy smirked looking at Danielle " isn't she a bit to young for you ?" the boy teased his father as he started to laugh. Danielle didn't knew how to react to all this so she "froze " .

"It's ok Danny !" Dave ensure Danny that everything is ok and she nods a bit .

"He's my son Eric and the beautiful girl here is my daughter Kate " Dave place a hand on the kids shoulder as the three of them look back at Danny .

"Nice to meet you " The boy answer back with the same " I like you " smile

" Same here " Kate answered back. She was more shy than her brother .

"The pleasure is all mine " She answer back but this time with a bigger smile and more relaxed .

"Kate, Eric… I want you to meet Danielle. She's your cousin " Dave tell the kids as they keep the same smile on their faces.

"She's the girl you were looking for all this years ? How cool is that … " Eric said as he went to hug Danny . The girl did the same and Danny hugged them back .

"Thank you " She whispered hugging both of them tighter.

" Eric is the eldest. He's 20 years old and Kate is 17 " Dave tell Danielle breaking a bit the silence

"And you must have 23-24" Eric gives her a look making everybody laugh

"24 actually " Danielle answer . "Nice guess "

"What can I say ? I'm awesome " He smirks at her making Danielle thinking at Dean for a moment . Eric was just like him …only that lot nicer.

"What about you Kate ?" Danielle took a seat on the couch and invite her to join her . The girl smiled back and accepted the invitation.

"There's nothing special about me . I'm just a normal girl with a normal life " Kate answered

Danielle embrace her as she does the same. Dave let a few tears drop on his check as he followed the entire scene .

" So ? How much you'll be around ?" Eric asked placing his hands in his jeans pockets

Then Danielle and Dave realized they had to talk .

" I don't know yet . But maybe I can stay a day or tow " She answered knowing it has to be much less than that . Then was the moment when Dave realized they have so many things to talk about.

"Why don't you order some pizza . meanwhile me and Danielle will be in the office " Dave asked both of them .

" Maybe we can do something together after we eat " Eric said as Danielle was joining her uncle .

" Sure ! It should be fun" She smile back before getting inside the office.

Looking at her uncle she knew what will come next so she started the discussion .

"I know what you want to ask me and I don't know the answer. All this is new for me and I'm afraid I don't know how to adapt and what decisions I should take . I know you want to know everything about me ….what I've done , what I'm doing for a living or who were the persons I used to travel with…. I know I might owe you a few answers but I don't think I can do it now . All I'm asking you is a bit of time and lot of trust . " She said without even breathing as Dave looked at her smiling softly .

"You're just like your father " he add making her widen her eyes at his remark

"Am I ?" she asked but more to herself than to her uncle .

"You are . He used to do that when he had something to hide " Dave add making her feel unsure

"You don't have to be afraid …and I promise you that no matter how crazy will sound your story …I will try to understand you " He placed both hands on her shoulders looking straight into her eyes. For the first time she felt safe.

"if you tell me you're a thief pockets, I'll believe you …. If you tell me you hunt monsters , I'll believe you . No matter how scary or crazy your life was … I'll believe you and I'll help you . I owe this to your father " Dave add as she tried to stay stronger

"Now tell me honey . What have you done?" Dave continues to look into her eyes

"I can't " she answers with a soften voice

"It's ok. Maybe is not the right time." He nods with a soften smile ….." But there's something crazy you should know about your father "

She looked at her uncle trying to say something but she stopped as she sow him holding a little box in his hands. The box had some protection symbols on it …. As she looked carefully , the box was engraved with a pentagram . She took the box and look back at her uncle .

"You might wonder what this is " Dave tell her as she was looking deep into his eyes . She knew exactly what it was because she's a HUNTER .

"What this box has to do with my father ?" She asked surprised

"Danielle….is there something I should tell you . Please seat down because is a long …long story " Dave tried to calm her down

"Just tell me right now " She answered back loosing her patience

" Danny …all the things you've heard about monsters and supernatural things …they…." Dave tried to find his words but nothing came out

" They' re real …. killing innocent people , possessing innocent people….i know all about them ! " Danielle ended her uncle's sentence letting him with his mouth open

"You …"

"Yes Dave….i'm one of the persons who hunt those things , I'm one of the persons who tries to revenge her family and to live the life she was forced to live , I'm one of the persons who right now holds a box engraved with a pentagram …the same pentagram that keeps demons away " She answered full of angry and determination

" I am a hunter and that's what I've done my entire life . John rescued me from that house when I was 4 . Since then I traveled with him and his sons…. Dean and Sam . John always wanted to get me out of the business by finding my family or anyone who could took good care of me …and I'm very pissed he didn't do so when he found you " She added making her uncle cry

"Where is him right now ?" Her uncle asked wiping his tears away

"He's dead. A demon killed him ….the same demon that killed his wife" She answered with the same pissed attitude

"But what this box has to do with my father ?" She suddenly realized that Dave didn't gave her an answer

" After John told me that you run away I thought you'll go back at the house your parents were killed so I decided to look for you there . When I entered the house and sow all that blood on the walls I knew it wasn't a normal killer and then I remembered . When your father was a little kid he was passionate about supernatural and monsters. He always thought they were real so with the years he started to investigate things . I discovered a few old books with strange symbols on them and I supposed he never quit that crazy idea …that's how I found that box you hold now …..you're father was a hunter …just like you are now . " Dave felt so sorry for his brother and niece

"No….it can't be " Danielle added

"I'm afraid is true honey . Your father were hunting them. The night he got killed ….the vampire that killed them …." Dave took a breath to each word he said " …. I'm afraid that wasn't a coincidence…that vampire was hunting your father because your father killed his nest " Dave finished the sentence crying harder

Danielle was speechless . She looked at the box she was holding and back to her uncle trying to stay calm and strong . She refused to cry …she had to be strong .

As she placed the box on the table she opened it and found a dagger with lot of symbols on it. It was a dagger similar with Dean's .

"What that dagger do ?" Dave asked curiously

"Kills demons " Danielle answered shortly clenching her jaw and looking at the dagger .

"I think it belongs to you now . I want you to have it " Dave added

" Even if you wanted to keep it I would not have let it in this house. Is to dangerous . " She answered firmly looking back at her uncle .

"You said you want to help and do the right thing ? Well …I have something to ask you " Danielle said

"What is that ?" Dave asked curiously and willing to keep his promise

"I want you , Eric and Kate to do this tattoo " She said , showing Dave the tattoo she had on her back.

"What is that ?" Dave asked " And what that symbol does ?"

"This symbol is the same symbol you can see on the box " She showed him " Demons can poses humans to hurt the others and the vasel has 2% chances to survive . This symbol will protect you and the kids from demons possession. Just tell them is cool to have one …. I'm sure Eric will be more than happy with the idea ." She ended with a serious look

"You told them we can do something fun after we eat … why don't you show them the tattoo and come with the idea? I'll support you " Dave said as Danielle nodded .

"Pizza time " Eric shouted from the living room as Danielle and Dave joined them 5 minutes later .

"I'm starving " Danielle said forcing a smile so the others don't notice the tension

"That's good " She aded eating a few slices .

"Girl you can eat " Eric looked at Danielle who enjoyed pizza to much . She didn't know how to hide her emotions so she found it easier to get interested in pizza

"Oh ! Sorry " She wiped her mouth and chuckles as the others started to laugh

"Uhm… what do you guys have in mind for the day ?" She asked stopping her look on Dave .

"Let's do something fun " Dave supports her " Any idea Danny ?"

"Uhm…lets see…. What do you say if we start with something that will get us closer . Like something that all of us will have to remind each other even when we're not together …. Uhm….like a tattoo maybe?" She smirks at Eric and raised both eyebrows to look cool

"I don't like tattoos…. " Kate added not sure if that's a good idea.

"I like you even more " Eric answered

"I like that idea . I think its cool" Dave used that word for the first time. Actually he never let Eric have a tattoo and much less Kate . His decision made both Erica and Kate give him a weird look

"You agreeing with it ?" Eric and Kate said in the same time

"Well maybe is time to forget I have 50 years old and get a bit cooler " Dave answered his kids with a "macho man" attitude. The kids start laughing and not even Danielle could resist

"I have an idea " Danielle said. She turned her back to the others, lifted her t-shirt a bit and showed the others her tattoo . " This seems cool enough ?" She smirked over her shoulder

"Wow ..that's the most awesome thing I've even seen " Eric said " I want it " He said making Dave nod as his and Danielle's eyes met .

"Ok then. Lets make the tattoo . That's how you'll know I'm here even when I can't be with you " Danielle added with a sad look

"My car is outside…so….uhm…. how can I say this ? …Uhm…the last one that gets at the car is a crying baby " She said running toward the car as Eric follows her close enough .

**~ 3 hours later ~**

3 hours later her cousins and Dave were back home admiring one other's tattoo . Even Kate felt a bit more confident . She was shy and probably one of the girls who had to endure lot of things at school but this tattoo made her look more confident . That thing made Danielle smile proudly. Kate was a good girl but she needed more guts and that was Danielle's next purpose .

Now that her uncle knew what she does and that everything he feared in his childhood is real , she decided to spend an entire week with her new family . She knew she had to protect them somehow and the only thing to do that was to teach them how to fight .

"There's something I want to tell you all . Is a decision I took while I was driving back home . Well…now that we've been so close together and that we spent some good time …maybe I could stay a few more days ….maybe a week " She said not sure of how the rest of them will react .

Eric and Kate found it a good idea while Dave looked back at her with a little smile knowing that if she decided to stay more was because she had something more to teach the kids . He was happy to have her around but he also knew she was the only one who could protect them . He decided to support her with everything she needs even if she didn't agree with most of the things .

"What do you say if we do something fun everyday ? Like paintball …has anyone played this game before ?" Danielle wanted to teach them how to use a gun but she couldn't explain her reasons to her cousins so she decided to trick them making everything more fun .

"Dad…. She's the coolest girl ever " Eric said shaking his head like " this girl rock " sign

"I don't know …I don't know how to use those things " Kate added as shy as before

"Oh c'mon Kate . You have to learn to be stronger . Have a positive attitude , more guts . Did I disappointed you with the tattoo today ? " She raised an eyebrow smiling as Kate approved the new idea . She did it with lot of confidence hugging her after.

"That's my girl " Danielle said

The next few days Danielle spent time teaching them how to use a gun, how to fight and put their opponent down, she even taught them a few "beautiful poems" in a foreign language ….actually it was the exorcism spell.

Danielle taught Kate how to be stronger and how to trust herself more . She changed her look , her clothes and even her attitude. Now Kate was more independent and she felt good in her skin.

Eric gain more fighting skills and improved his macho man attitude making everybody laugh…but Danielle was happy . She knew they will be able to fight what will come next in case that something bad will happen.

She gave Dave a few weapons : Knives, shot guns , she wrote a few spells and symbols in a book and told him to use them without thinking twice if something bad will happen.

"You're leaving don't you ?" Dave asked her as he hided the weapons in his office

"Maybe not tomorrow but soon …" She answered back sadly . She liked there but she also knew it won't last long .

Dave hugged her and taped her back " Thank you for everything " He said softly at her ear making her hug him even harder .

"I'll be missing you …but for your own good is better for me to stay as far as possible . If the creatures I hunt will find out about you they'll come here ….and I don't guarantee I can protect you all " She said trying to hide the tears from her eyes

"I understand honey …and we appreciate it " Dave answers sadly . "Just promise me you'll live…. Promise me you'll give me the chance to say good bye when that moment comes" He asked her with lot of pain. He didn't want to lose her as he did with his brother ….. not now that he found her .

"And promise you'll keep in touch " He asked one more think

"I promise " Danielle answered back smiling sadly .

"I'll be in the kitchen . Someone should cook in this house " She joked leaving the office forgetting her cell-phone on the table .

Dave watched her leave the room as her cell*phone start ringing

"Ring Ring…. Ring Ring " Dave looked at the cell*phone and wanted to call her back but she wasn't around anymore .

"Dean's calling " Was written on the screen . Dave decided to answer, hopping she won't mind .

He pushed the green button but said nothing

" What took you so long ?" The other voice said

" Uhm…I called to see if you're ok. You didn't called even since you went back in Arizona. If there's something you need …uhm…anything ….just ask " The man added and Dave hang up the phone .

That voice was so familiar but he couldn't remember when he heard it last time and where. Dave shacked his head and with the phone in his hands he went up in the leaving room to meet the others.

"Danny …." Dave said giving her the cell-phone "Somebody called …sorry but I pick it up for you . I think the name of the man was Dean " He said as her face expression changed.

"Who is him ?" Dave asked her

She took a deep breath " Dean is John's son . The one who taught me everything I know . I am who I am thanks to him " She explained softly smiling sincerely . She missed him…she missed him so much .

Dave smiled thinking at Dean's voice .

"Are you ok ?" Danielle asked her uncle

"I'm fine …..is just that his voice sounded so familiar . I can swear I've heard it before but I don't remember where " Dave added as Danielle widen her eyes.

"Maybe he was a client at the restaurant " Kate tried to find an explanation as Eric approved

"I don't think so but you might be right " Dave gave up nodding and smiling .

"Dinner is ready " Danielle changed the subject

"Let's eat then" Dave said taking a seat at the table

Everybody enjoyed Danielle's dinner but she was the only one playing with the food from her plate . Dave noticed that but said nothing . Eric and Kate were the first that finished and asked the others to excuse them before going into their room .

It was late and both of them were tired . Danielle used to practice with them every morning so she waked them up at 6:00 am.

"Sweet dreams. Don't forget about our training tomorrow " She said as Kate and Eric looked at each other .

While Danielle cleaned the table Dave offered to help her .

"Are you ok ?" Dave asked her a bit worried

"Sure! I'm fine. Why do you ask ?" Danielle stopped a bit from what she was doing just to look back at her uncle smiling .

"You were quite earlier . Does Dean's phone call have something to do with it ?" Dave asked with a paternal smile…. Like a dad who knows when his children have something to hide .

Danielle smiled back with a sad look. " I can't deny that I miss them "

"Being here stops you from being there with Sam and Dean isn't it ? Dave asked

" No is not like that ! " She answered placing a hand on his uncles shoulder . "I'm happy to be here and sad because I'll have to go sooner or later. Sam and Dean have nothing to do with it " she adds

"Do you mind if we talk a bit about the boys ? You told me nothing about them so far " Dave asked her

"Not at all . You can ask whatever you wann' know " She answer full of confidence and with a sincere smile on her lips .

"I want to know everything you can tell me " Dave placed the plates in the sink as Danielle started to wash them one by one .

"Well …I could start with the fact I used to travel with them even since John found me. When he wasn't around Dean was in charge …he was the one who took care of me and Sam. The one who sacrificed everything to give us what we needed. Food, toys, chocolate barns that we used to share " She start laughing softly as she reminded everything .

Dave rested his body on the counter listening her carefully .

" Sam was closer to me , we used to play , sleep in the same bed and even share the same believes …but Dean was protective and responsible …always on charge . For being the eldest brother , John used to treat him more like a soldier than a son. He forced him to take care of me and those things left a few open wounds.

He did it because John asked him so, because John ordered him so , because in John's vision Dean had no right to fail …. He had to be the stronger , the boss, the big brother for both of us .

He sacrificed so many things to protect us and those things made us take separate paths. That's why I left …and that's why I'm here " Danielle ended her story without regrets, without pain in her voice as it would have been a few weeks after . She was strong , smiling as she finished to wash the dishes, turning to face Dave.

"That's my story" She said with a larger smile as Dave looked at her with pity.

"But you don't hate him…. Why ?" Dave asked curiously as Danielle pour two cups of coffee for them

"Why should I ? I'm alive thanks to John and him. Everything I know about being a hunter, everything I know about cars and rock music and fighting skills I know them from him. No matter how he did it …he did it for me and no matter how good or bad our relation was so far …Dean is still my older brother . " She answered giving Dave his coffee

"Then why did you left ?" He asked again

"Because I needed some time for myself. There's a big war outside this doors . The stress, the responsibilities, our permanent teasing and my parents death didn't helped much . I needed a break " Danny added making Dave nod " Besides …Dean needed a lesson . "

Dave started to laugh as Danielle was finishing her coffee. "And you think he got it ?" he asks

"He called tonight didn't he ?" Danielle answered very proud of herself .

"Is late and I need some sleep. Tomorrow is another day and we have to wake up early " Danielle said placing her cup in the sink .She give her uncle a kiss on his check . It made him smile.

"Good night honey" he wished her following her with the look.

Dave felt proud of her . She was independent, strong and confident. She was a girl that knew to anticipate every step and above all that she knew to appreciate the effort of those around her. He liked the fact she appreciated Dean despite his coldness and authority . Her uncle knew she wasn't alone…she had another family out there waiting for her ….another family who'll give their life to protect her.

Then he knew…the boy from the phone 14 years ago was the same man that called her tonight …the same worried voice that told him to stop calling that number, the same boy afraid of losing his sister despite his ego and the angry that used to run through his veins.

Dave realized that she was right . He needed a lesson , he needed to admit the fact they are a family despite everything . He needed some time to miss her, to get worry and to realize that he can't be there for her anytime she's in trouble . He had to fell he's not on charge anymore ….and let her some space to grow, to become the women she's now.


	7. Back to her old life

Soon after she went into her room ,Danielle went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. She left the hot water to cover her body, washing every trace of concern, fear and desire to travel again with the boys . The week spent with her family was great but something was missing and she knew exactly what it was . … she missed her old life , the adrenaline she felt at each hunt, the long drives without destination, her room from the bunker …. the same bunker where she felt like home for the first time .No matter how much she wanted a normal life, Danielle knew she couldn't adapt to it .

**~Meanwhile at the bunker ~**

"Let me guess! You want more names?" Crowly said closing his eyes to protect them from the bright light that came from outside .

Sam pinned him with the look , a deep look accompanied by a sarcastic smile and Dean just shacked his head .

"You know you've got no choice, Crowly " Dean said with a sarcastic smile

"In fact I do ! If I give you the names you'll kill me but if I don't ….i gain more time "Crowly answered trying to adjust his eyes to the light that still bothers him. Looking a little better at the guys he noticed that the band is incomplete, Danielle was missing.

"I sow you break down, Crowly. When I was trying to cure you …I know a part of you was human again , maybe still is ." Sam said calmly trying to convince Crowly to give up and collaborate .

"Blah blah..boo-hoo" Crowly said with a bored look before changing the subject .

"But where is Barbie? It's a shame that she's on your side . With that hot body and that angelic face…she would have been the most successful crossroad demon ever . Just imagine how many would have wanted to kiss those shining lips of her " Crowly said getting lost in his memories , imagining all those souls and him the king of hell

Crowly had no time to finish his sentence as Dean punched him in the face with all his strength and angry .

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Crowly said spitting the blood from his mouth

"I thought you hated her but now I see I was wrong. What happened Dean ? Where is she ? " Crowly insisted , playing with Dean's feelings

"Don't tell me she broke the leash " Crowly smirked satisfied

Dean couldn't resist anymore and closed the doors behind him leaving Crowly in a complete darkness .

"She did what your brother never had the guts to" Crowly shouted behind the doors hopping that Dean will still be there to hear them .

**~Back at Danielle~**

It was 6:00 am and Danielle was in the backyard ,letting the sunlight caress her face and the wind playing with her hair . Her thoughts were far away and her eyes looked at the same place for minutes. For the first time she felt like a prisoner in her uncle's house. Not because he put her restrictions of any kind but because her soul was free. She felt like a little animal in a cage and the first thing she wanted was to ran away .

She moved her eyes on the phone and placed the mug of coffee next to it, on the stairs where she was seating on . She took it in her hands and searched for Sam's number but she couldn't call . Danielle closed her eyes and opened them as soon as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder … it was Eric .

He said nothing , just took a seat next to her looking nowhere . She moved her eyes on him and smiled friendly .

"It's time, isn't it ?" Eric took a sip from his coffee without turning to look at her . He liked her and wanted her to stay but he also knew that her place wasn't there . Her cousin could feel her desire to escape and he knew that if she's still there was because of them …him and Kate .

Danielle nodded not moving his eyes from him . " I think so " she answered with a soft voice . "But I promise I'll …" she wanted to continue but Eric stopped her moving his eyes on her .

"Don't promise me something you can't keep " He smiled friendly as she looked deep into his eyes .

" I know why you're here , I know what you do and I also know why you have to go away ." Eric said with a soft voice seeing how Danielle's eyes suddenly widen .

"The tattoo, the training and the paintball ...nice work . " Eric smiled larger seeing Danielle so confused .

"But how did you …? " Danielle asked with a confused soft voice

" Even since I was a little kid my father used to tell me a legend about a brave man who protect people by hunting evil . I grew up admiring that man, wanting to become just like him . " Eric took another sip from his coffee moving his eyes back to nowhere . Whit a simple smile he continued ..

" Dad was never good at telling stories and much less random ones. The best stories he always said were the ones that he created on someone's life. The best stories he used to tell me were the true stories about the people he knew or he loved . " Eric moved his eyes back at Danielle for a second before looking at the mug in his hands and back to nowhere . Danielle listened everything with big interest and curiosity .

"…and the only person my father loved , admired and miss was your father . It was your father the character I grew up with . Like your father I wanted to be " Eric turned his head to look into Danielle's eyes while he continued " You're just like him Danny . You're the feminine version of your father . Strong, brave, independent…. Your place is not here , your place is there …in the world , helping and saving innocent souls with the risk of losing your own life trying "

No matter how strong she was and no matter what she promised at her parents grave , Danielle left a tear fall as Eric didn't broke the connection between them . Her cousin wipe it with his thumb looking at her proudly .

"I'm proud of you and I'm grateful for what you're trying to do for us . Go Danny … I'll take care of my family if something bad happens ." Eric finished what he had to say and hugged Danielle as hard as he could.

"I interrupt something ?" Kate broke the moment and joined the hug. Danielle smiled and ruffled her hair a bit before embracing her strongly .

**~Meanwhile back at the bunker ~**

After all the trials ,Sam was feeling increasingly tired. A whole night of sleep seems to be insufficient compared to the fatigue he felt.

"Hey " Dean said to his brother ,slamming a bowl on the kitchen table, the table where Sam was sleeping .

"Hey " Sam suddenly wakes up

"You're ok ?" Dean asks him looking suspicious . He knew what's going on and also knew that Sam won't be completely honest with his answers.

"Yeah… is just that I rest my head for a second " Sam said as Dean didn't quite the suspicious look. He put some cereals in the bowl and a bit of milk trying to look normal like everything is ok and the tow of them just shared a few words .

"How's Kevin ? Did he found anything ?" Sam asked his brother trying to change the subject

"Ahm…Jake. He has 4 days without sleep and he looks worse than you . " Dean answered sarcastically knowing that in fact was the other way around . Kevin without sleeping was looking 10 times better than Sam did .

"Uhm…what about Crowly ? You think he might be lying with the whole ah… Metatron's spell being an irreversible thing ?" Sam asked Dean again yawning from time to time.

"Oh Crowly ? Lye? " Dean asked back sarcastically seeing how lame it was Sam's attempt to avoid a discussion about what really maters there…HIMSELF.

"But I know one thing . When that junky 's asking for blood the next time, we've got average . " Dean answers trying to eat his cereals .

Sam yawns again making Dean a bit pissed

"seriously , you wann' a pillow ?" he asks Sam

"No I'm fine " Sam answered back avoiding eyes contact

"You're sick " Dean adds

"No I'm not sick" Sam answers " I uhm… feel like my battery can't recharge " he added dragging his bowl with cereals in front of him while Dean's cell-phone started to ring .

"Hello " Dean answered looking a bit at the number that was calling him

"Hey Dean. Joddy Mills" the women said

"Serif Mills" Dean exclaimed " Hang on. Sam's here too " He said putting his phone on speaker

"Hey Jody " Sam said

"Hey Sam " Serif Mills answered

"Uhm.. I have a bit of an odd that lead to your direction " She said to them

"Shoot " Sam said

"Small town that I cover outside Sioux Falls , only crimes …you know …my kind of things . Then last week 4 people gone missing " She started to explain

" Ok…so what makes you think is out kind of weird ?" Dean asked sipping his coffee and playing attention to the details

"I have a witness who said he sow somebody lift an S.U.V to nab a girl last night . "

Dean lifted his eyes to look at Sam and nodded. With one single look they decide to go take a look at the case and help Serif Mils . Sam couldn't stop thinking at Danielle and the fact she gave no sign till now . He missed her and this was the first serious case they took without her .

**~Back at Danielle ~**

After a beautiful reunion they decided to get inside the house . Kate went to the kitchen and do her favorite pancakes for breakfast as Danielle and Eric were putting the table.

"Good morning " her uncle said seeing all 3 of them so concentrated on what they were doing .

"Morning " they all 3 answered in the same time before busting in a big laugh .

"I don't know why but I feel this is not an ordinary day " Dave said looking more at Danielle and after at the others

"Why do you say so ?" She asked him back

"I don't know " Dave answered with a sad look. He also knew that sooner or later she'll come and say " I have to go " . He tried to prepare for that moment but he wasn't sure of how he'll react in that moment .

"Why don't we just enjoy breakfast and let the other things for later " Danielle placed a hand on Dave's shoulder looking into his eyes . He smiled and nodded a bit taking a seat at the table .

"Today I want to be served " He said looking at Kate

"Isn't what you always want ?" Kate asks him from the kitchen making everybody laugh .

Danielle served Dave with a coffee while Kate brought omelet and pancakes and Eric the chocolate toping .

"isn't this a beautiful family picture ?" Kate asked looking around. " I wish to wake up like this everyday " she added making Danielle's smile fade away.

" Ring – Ring ….Ring – Ring " a cell-phone interrupted the beautiful scene . It was Danielle's cell-phone. Eric pick it from the living room table and brought it to Danielle .

"Sam's calling " He said showing her the name from the touch screen . Her eyes meet Eric's for a moment and he nodded smiling .

"I think you should answer . It might be something important " he said encouraging her

Danielle took the phone from Eric and pushes the green button. " Hi Sam " she answered with a happy voice, full of hopes and joy . Everybody in the room could feel how natural she was and how much she enjoyed to hear Sam again .

" Sammy ..I… I just want to say that I'm… " but she was interrupted from Sam .

"Danny I need your help . Serif Mills called and told us about a case in Sioux Falls . Dean's missing for about an hour and I need your help " Sam said worried as Danielle widen her eyes. Dean might be in danger and Sam was all by his own. He wasn't completely recovered from the trials and dealing with a monster all by himself it might be very bad.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm only tow miles away from you . Call me if you find Dean " She hang up the phone and with the speed of light she took the keys when she realized there was something more to do before going to meet Sam. For a moment she looked back in the living room where everybody was waiting for her . They all understood that the moment they've been so afraid, suddenly came …Dave didn't hoped to be so fast .

He nodded , Kate smiled and Eric looked directly into her eyes. "Go Danny " Eric said offering her a good bye smile . Danielle opened the door and ran to the car without looking back . She started the engine and drove as fast as she could toward Sioux- Fall .

Despite the concern she felt in that moment she's couldn't stop smiling . Her soul felt free again , the wind, the long road in front of her, the sound of the engine, the smell of gasoline and the adrenaline she felt …brought her back to what she is ….a HUNTER .


	8. Dean and Danielle face to face again

"Dean, c'mon call me " Sam said hanging up the phone after calling Dean for so many times by now .

"You know ? for being born today you for surely look like crap "Sheriff Mills told Sam getting her eyes out of the computer for a moment analyzing Sam .

He smiles softly before answering " Wait a second ! Did you get …" he wanted to finish while Sheriff Mills interrupted him

"What ? born again ? " she said widening her eyes almost laughing

"Yeah " Sam answered

"Oh Sam ! I don't make promises I cant keep" She added making Sam smile

"Is just …I enjoying church . I mean… after Bobby , Crowly I needed something that made sense to me . comfort I guess " She told him a bit melancholic

"Yeah… I think we're all looking for that " Sam answered looking at the ground

"Except those who got it " She continued looking at him , making Sam to look back at her a bit confused

"C'mon… you and Dean ?! That's something special don't you think ?" She asked with a smile while Sam continue to search for an answer in his mind . He moved his eyes on the computer to avoid any more contacts with the Sheriff.

Sam decided to call Dean one more time and seams he got lucky

"Hello? Sammy hey " Dean answered

"Dean what's going on ?" Sam asks his brother

"I found something big " Dean answered with excitement , like a little kid who found a new toy

"So do we ! So get this . Is not a dragon " Sam started to explain but Dean didn't played much attention to his words

"Uh-uhm . Uh..ooh. " Dean said

"Dean !" Sam said

"Copy that " Dean replayed and hang up the phone letting Sammy talking alone .

He decided to go out and look for his brother .

"What's up ?" Sheriff Mills asked Sam as she sow him in a hurry

"This thing is taking people that break their vows, right ?" Sam asked the Sheriff .

"Yeah !" She replayed

"Dean and Suzy ? been over an hour " Sam said seriously as sheriff Mills widened her eyes .

"Right" she said taking her jacket too and following Sam at Suzy's house .

Once they got there they found the entire apartment devastated . Sam searched all over the place for some clues while sheriff Mills questioned the neighbors .

"Neighbors seen anything ?" Sam asked as the sheriff came back

"A flash of blue " She answered

"Huh…" Sam said holding a DVD in his hands looking carefully at it

"You sure Dean was here ?" She asked him

"Oh yeah and I think he cross of someone from his bucket list " Sam answered showing her the porn DVD with Suzy

Sheriff Mills didn't looked surprised and they decided to go back at the motel and investigate some more . After hours of looking for the monster that kidnapped his brother and the rest of the missing persons Sheriff Mills finally break the silence .

"Hey ….virgins…fire…sounds familiar ?" She asks Sam

"Vesta, roman goddess of the heart ! " Sam came by Sheriff's side and read the article from the computer

"In Greece , six chicks were dedicated to this goddess every year . Their main duty was to tend Vesta's heart " The sheriff continued to read as Sam listened with lot of interest

"Wait ..so fire is related to virginity ?" He asked confused

"Yeah…the girls should be pure because fire is the symbol of purity " She said as a statement for what she just read

"The virgins should stay celibate for 30 years . If they break their vows they were buried alive. Vesta was often enveloped in a blue hallow of light which she can control to disorient and maim or to kill " The sheriff continued to read as Sam became worried with each words she read

"What about a way to kill her ? a weapon or something ?"

"Know Know" somebody was knowing the motel door . Sheriff Mills looked suspicious and Sam moved his eyes on the door as well. Due to the concern he felt for Dean and the whole case he forgot about Danielle .

With the gun in his hands Sam opened the door slowly while Danielle was standing there . With her long dark hair on her shoulders, a white shirt that reveals her figure, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a leather jacket she looked better than never . Her eyes were shining and her lips glowing as before . Danielle was in a big shape and ready for some action.

Sam widened his eyes as a big smile covered his face. He looked at her from head to toe and couldn't believe how much she changed . She was looking perfect but something in her attitude has chanced with the time …it was a better version of the girl he knew …it was a kick ass girl and not a cute little warrior .

"Danny " He said as his arms were hugging her already

"Sammy " she replayed doing the same. For her that hug lasted an hour when if fact there was only a few seconds. She missed him so much and the happiness of seeing him again was bigger than she could describe in words.

"Where's Dean ?" She suddenly pulled back and focus on what's really important right now .

"He got kidnapped by a roman goddess called Vesta " Sam answered looking at Sheriff Mills

"Hi there girl " Sheriff Mills said as she went to hug her too .

"Always a pleasure to work with you Sheriff " Danielle smiled a bit while she pulled back

"How that happened? Dean is always cautious with something like this " She said knowing how responsible Dean was

Sam looked at Sheriff Mills and she looked back at him. How could they tell her that Dean got his virginity back and decided to break his vows with Suzy …a porn star .

"Uhm…well… there's a long story and we don't have time to talk about it right now " Sam said avoiding the answer. Danielle knew him very well and from his reaction she knew that Dean screw it up in a big way this time.

"Ok fine! Why don't you give me the address of the place where he disappeared while you two search for something to kill this thing ?" Danielle started to sound a little bit like Dean while Sam said nothing

"We're already been.. " Sheriff Mills tried to tell her that they've been there already but Sam cut her off

"Sure ! Go there and see what you can find while me and Jodi finish the research " Sam said writing an address on a piece of paper handing it to her . Danielle took it and without looking back she leaves the room .

"Why you did that ? We've already been there and found nothing " Jodi asked confused as Sam started to explain

"She better found out by herself . I don't wann' tell her that Dean screw it up for getting laid with a porn start . She better find the reason herself . Besides we've almost done here . It would have taken me longer to explain that to her than finding a way to kill this thing " Sam replayed as Jodi smiled

"Ring – Ring " Sam's cell-phone start ringing . It was Dean

"Sammy ? Hey … listen to me ..I'm…. ?" He said desperately as the connection got interrupted

"Dean …" Sam tried to answer his brother

"We are uhm… ground " Dean tried to explain him they are underground but the connection was worse than before

"Dean I can't hear you " Sam said

"Lost him " Sam said angry looking at Jodi

"What ?" Jodi asked

"Listen is there any kind of train station or something ? I could swear I heard a whistle

Jodi start looking for train stations as Sam did the same .

"What's 5 miles east Hartford department ?... anything " Sam broke the silence

"Ohm …." Jodi started to search more " The old Wimmer farm " She said taking her jacket from the chair as Sam did the same

"Wait …" Sam turned to look at her again " Anything about how can we kill her ?"

"Uhm… oak soaked in virgins blood " She answered "Where we've gonn' get a virgin ?" She asked confused

"Wait I'm a virgin " Sam exclaimed

"I think we need a real McCoy here Sam " She said opening the motels door . They knew exactly where to look for the blood …at last Sam knew someone

**~Meanwhile back at Danielle ~**

She looked at the paper with the address and back at the building in front of which she already stopped the car . With little steps she went inside and discovered Suzy's apartment . The door was broken , the living room completely devastated and no trace of clues that would help her get to Dean before it was to late .

With the hands on her pockets she looked around one more time before leaving the place and sow on the couch the same DVD Sam found a few hours ago. She took it and read what was behind the DVD and realized that Dean watched that DVD …he wasn't here for the case but for Suzy . She felt disappointed , angry and a bit hurt even if she didn't knew why .

Dean screw it up big time just to sleep with a porn star while Sam was actually trying to solve the case. She felt like kicking Dean's ass but she calmed down and leaved the place when she got a text message . It was Sam and the message was in fact an address . She knew that they found Dean so she ran toward the car as fast as she could .

When she finally got there , Danielle took her flashlight and the gun from behind her jeans and went inside the farm .

She sow Jody's car outside but no trace of her or Sam inside .Danny did a few more steps when he suddenly heard Sam's voice

"Jody I found them " he shouted out loud before thrown into the wall and losing his consciousness.

"Sam " Jody ran to help him but she got caught by Vesta

"Now's now " Vesta said looking into Jody's eyes

"Really ?! That's how a goddess acts ?" Jody tries to get more time for Sam to regain straight again or for Danielle to appear

"What ?" Vesta asked intrigued

"I'm kind' of new in this but a roman goddess , burring people alive in a barn . Sort of pathetic don't you think ?" Jody continued as Vesta punched her in the stomach

"Not so fast your height-ness" Danielle said shooting Vesta but the bullet had no effect . Vesta turned around and thrown her as hard as she could .

"That's what you get if you challenge me " Vesta replay looking angry at Danielle who was seriously hurt and unconsciousness .

"Only got pathetic when I start doing it myself " Vesta punched Jody again and again as she finally gave up too .

When she waked up she found herself tied on a table but she remembered about the oak she had in her pocket … the weapon to kill the goddess. She tried to gain more time asking her things and provoking her . Jody wanted her closer so she could stab her and end this story for once .

" Normally I like them weaker but lets call this a hunter exception should we ?" Vesta tells Jody preparing to eat her liver

"Sure " Jody answers sarcastically trying to stab her but failing .

Vesta got the stoic and hold it toward Jody " That's how a goddess acts " She said proudly as Sam cached Vesta from behind as she stabbed the tied Jody .

She screamed in pain as Vesta turned to face Sam who was now at the ground . Meanwhile Jody got the stick out and Danielle opened her eyes finally .

"What is wrong with you ?" Vesta asked Sam angry

"What ?" Sam asked back shocked

"Your liver … is not good .Oh Dear boy your all taped and safety pins inside . How are you alive ?" Vesta asked more shocked than Sam

As Sam and Vesta had their conversation Danielle untied Jody . Danny did little steps behind the goddess holding her tight as Jody stabbed her deadly . Her screams wore so loud that could be heard miles away .

She dropped Vesta from her arms letting her fall as Jody helped Sam to stand up .

"Are you ok Jody ?" Danielle asked her seeing the big wound from her arm .

"Sammy ?! " She looked at the one she loved like a brother and hug him tight . Sam was seriously shacked from what Vesta told him but he hugged her back . Danielle was all messed up and dirty but she was fine compared to Sam and Jody .

A hard noise break the silence from the place where Sam found Dean and the others. Sam ran to see if his brother is ok and Jody followed him .Danielle turned her head to look toward their direction but didn't follow. She stood there for a moment , looking at Vesta and realizing what a mess she did in Sam's heart and brain. She knew about Ezekiel and with each hunt they took the moment of the truth was closer . She couldn't stop thinking at that moment and at Sam's reaction when he'll find out what Dean did. She felt guilty because she was part of Dean's decision but she also understood Dean. She was once again cached in the middle of the things and she hated that .

"What did I miss ?" Dean opened the lid of the swear smirking at Sam and Jody , making them to look at each other and back at Dean .

"You'd knew if you could have kept it in your pants " Danielle answered Dean making a few steps toward the place they're all in . Dean's smirk suddenly disappeared. Danielle was unrecognizable. From her clothes to the look in her eyes . With the arms on her sides, her dirty face and ripped shirt Danielle was no more the girl he knew … she was no longer an innocent girl …she was a fighter, a whiner , a HUNTER


	9. Danielle and the boys back together

Dean couldn't get his eyes from her . He missed her but he also realized there's no trace of the girl he knew.

"Let me help you " Sam said as Danielle kept looking at Dean .

"You ok ?" Sam asked as Dean nodded

"Help me with the others " Dean said giving Suzy a hand , helping her get out . Danielle looked at her and smiled as Jody was following each Danielle's reaction .

"Thank you for saving us " Suzy said Danielle as Dean turned to see the scene . Danielle was indifferent , cold but not only with Suzy but with everyone in the room .

"That's my job" Danielle answered with a short smile before getting serious again .

"We have to take them back in town and we only have tow cars . We need to split " Jody said focused on what really maters .

"My car is available " Danielle said helping the last kidnap girl to get out .

"Thank you " that girl said as Danielle replayed with a smirk .

She was beautiful and her bad ass attitude made her look even hotter .

"So ?! Who's coming with me ?" Danielle asked placing a hand on her waist .

"I'll go with Sam ,Dean and Sheriff Mills , maybe you can take the others " Suzy suddenly came with the idea making Dean swallow nervously .

"Sure you do " Danielle said looking at her from head to toe with a smirk on her face . Dean knew it wasn't a good sign while Sam chuckled covering his mouth .

As soon as they got at the car Danielle opened the door to get inside but Dean grabbed her hand. Because she didn't expect someone to get like that from behind she reacted and thrown him to the ground without much effort , stopping her elbow at his neck . Dean's eyes suddenly widen while Danielle shacked her head .

"Nobody taught you not to scare people ?" She stand up giving Dean a hand and help him too .

Both Sam and Dean were surprised with the speed and straight of her reaction . She trained, she's physically stronger and hundred times hotter .

" What do you want ?" She asked him placing a hand on her waist

"Just wanted to talk " Dean said nervously . When he thought he'll get full control over her as he used to do …he was wrong …he was over rated and he found himself face to face with someone he barely knew . He didn't knew how to treat her or how to approach her . For the first time Dean Winchester felt nervous in front of her girl …the same girl he grew up with .

"We'll have plenty of time for that . This ain't the right place or moment to do that . See you at the motel " She said friendly smiling a bit to calm him down getting inside the car, letting the window down .

"Follow me " She said with a "I'm the boss now " smirk ,looking at Dean making him feel nervous again .

"Who is she ?" He asked looking at Sam as Danielle was already at the other side of the road

Sam looked at him with a " I don't know " kind of smile and answered " Guess will soon find out " He said getting inside the car with the others .

Once everybody was safe and back at their houses with family and relatives Danielle drove back to the motel , took a room and went directly to the shower .

As always the hot water made her relax and gain straight . She smiled... she was back in action and very proud she could do such a performance in front of the boys . She wanted them to see her changes , she needed their respect and trust and was almost there to make Dean shut up his mouth for ever .

During this time she learned to forgive and appreciate more what she has. She forgave Dean and when she came to Sioux Falls to help Sam ,she thought that everything will be fine again , that they could be the team they used to be …of course with a few conditions …but she really thought they could be a family again .

For a moment Danielle rested her body on the wall , opening her eyes and look nowhere . She felt angry for what Dean did , angry for letting Sam alone , dealing with the monster and the fact he was been missing . What if Jody wasn't there to help Sam ? What if she didn't existed ? What would have happened then ?

She stopped the water , wrapped a towel around her and got back in the room to change her clothes. Now she was fresh again but she couldn't leave without talking with the boys ..especially with Dean.

Danielle took her luggage and thrown it in the car when Dean approached her .

"Hey " He said with a soft voice

"Hey " She answered back turning to face him.

"We need to talk " Dean said nervously as Danielle leaned her body against the car crossing her arms .

"Yeah … that's true " She said a bit pissed

"How have you been ? Are you ok ?" Dean asked not sure how he should start this discussion

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine " She answers pinning him with the look. Dean got lost but took a breath and smiled

"So ? Where have you been ?" He tried to seem calm and relaxed but Danielle knew him better …he couldn't fool her .

"Where have I been ?" She asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow " Where have I been ?" She asked again a bit pissed " The question is where have you been Dean ? How could you do this to Sam ? How could you let him deal with this all by himself knowing he's recovering from the trials ? Where have YOU been, Dean ?" She finished looking directly into his eyes making Dean fell guilty . She was right … he failed

"Oh don't tell me ! You've been seduced by a porn star and you let her because …." She raised an eyebrow again with the same pissed attitude " …because what ?! she's an expert at eating tacos ?" Danielle hit Dean hard making him look at her like asking for some mercy .

"I thought you changed . Your call last night …made me think that maybe you're story …stupid me that I thought we could be a family again " Danielle shacked her head looking anywhere but not at Dean .

Dean never felt more guilty . He knew he failed but he couldn't hand it anymore …not by himself . Sam's questions and pity for himself were killing him . The fact she leaved the way she leaved it also made him feel like crap. He felt sorry for everything but was to stubborn to ask for help . Dean looked at her …she was no longer a girl …she became a WOMEN …a beautiful women that he admires , a women who makes him feel proud of .

He watched her for a few moments and couldn't resist …he hugged her strongly as she was gotten by surprise. Her lower lip start trembling and felt like crying but she didn't . She missed him so much that she couldn't resist and hug him back with the same power as he did . As much as she wanted to tell him her feelings she couldn't .

"Please stay " Dean whispered to her ear as she pulled back to look at him with the coldest attitude ever eclipsing the warmth of the hug she gave him earlier .

"I'm afraid I can't do that Dean ." She answered looking into her eyes " I left for a reason, Dean ! When I'll have a good one to come back I will, Let ME take this decision! " she continued making Dean feel she never knew the real her . Where was the girl who used to smile every time she sow him ? Where was that girl that used to hug him even when he didn't want to ? Where is that girl with the warm look? Where is Danielle he knew ?

What happened with her ? His coldness couldn't be enough reason for her to change so much…so it had to be more than that . But what ?

"I'm interrupting something ?" Sam said from the motel's door frame making a few steps toward them . Danielle and Dean exchange a few looks before looking at Sam .

"Not at all Sammy " she answer friendly offering Sam a wide smile. She hugged him hard tapping his shoulder .

" Thank you for coming Danny " Sam said pulling back to look at her

"You know that both of you can count on me " She said looking at Dean smiling a bit . Dean faked a smile as Sam thrown their luggage in the trunk .

" Will you take a coffee with us before leaving ?" Sam asked wanting to spend a few more hours with her . He wanted to know more about her time out , about her changes .

"Why not ? But can we please take it in the room ? I'm not really in mood for a coffee shop " She chuckled . Both Sam and Dean knew she didn't liked the agitation in the morning so they agree.

Danielle was the first one to step inside the boys room making herself comfortable in one of the beds while Sam and Dean followed her close behind.

"So ?! " Sam wanted to start but didn't know how to approach her either . Danielle noticed that and felt like making it clear for both of them .

"Look… I might not be the same but i definitely didn't changed my menu … I don't eat people " She said standing up from the bed , pouring three cups of coffee.

"I've been traveling , hunting, meeting new people . You know ..the boring stuffs " She said resting her body against the counter .

"What about you ?" She asked the boys smiling friendly

"We've been doing the same but we're not talking about us now " Sam answered trying to get the right information from her .

"What have you done with my sister ?" He asked hitting her directly into her heart . She wished to never changed with Sam but life didn't gave her another choice . Dean looked carefully at her as she looked at him before moving her eyes back to Sam .

"Your sister is right here in front of you . Is just that she had to take a few radical decisions in her life…and those choices made her the person she is now " Danielle tried to explain looking serious, holding the cup of coffee in her hands , close to her chest .

" I used to be a girl under your protection " she looked at him and after at Dean "… but that girl couldn't survive out there . She needed time to grow and realize that the life she lives is not an ordinary one . She had no choice …it was rather dying or surviving …and she chose live. she had to make a few changes , take some quick decisions but even if those things changed her …she's still your sister , Sammy…I'm still your sister " Danielle said touching the boy's hearts . They knew it must have been hard for her all by herself …but maybe she needed this experience to gain more confidence .

Dean watched her gestures, her face expressions , her body moves …and none of those made her look weak , insecure . She knew exactly what she wanted and the consequences of her choices . He realized that he never took time to know her better , that he never got interest in anything she did or said and either on what she thought . Danielle was a stranger for him because she was never an interest for him …but now …seeing her there, in front of him after so much time …he understood what a wonderful person she was .

He found interesting a porn start, some random waitress rather than the girl who was there for him at each step he did , with each decision he took ..good or bad… with each sacrifice he had to make to save Sam or the entire world.

" Why don't you come with us ? Nothing's safer than the bunker . " Sam said as Dean said nothing . He didn't ask more questions because she already answered him everything outside ….in a cold and indirect way …but she did .

"I can't Sam !" She said placing her cup on the counter " There's something I should do first "

"Like what ? You have nobody out there " Sam insisted looking confused at Danny . Dean did the same ….what could have been more important than her safety and them ?

"I'm afraid you'll have to trust me on this" She said placing a hand on Sam's check smiling friendly before moving her eyes at Dean " same goes for you " she finished with the same friendly offered to Dean .

Both Sam and Dean stood there looking at her . Sam turned to look at Dean who didn't broke the eye contact with her . He wanted to see his brother's reaction before he said something but Dean didn't move . She need to know that Dean's capable to trust her before she came back, she need to know that he'll respect and accept her choices . Only then she'll be completely prepared to come back .

Dean found it hard to let her go again but he nodded without saying a word .

"Sam! Is time for us to hit the road " Dean said looking at Sam as Danielle nodded too . Sam didn't want to go, not without his sister but he agreed with Dean .

"I guess this is good bye then ! " He said looking into her eyes before hugging her as hard as he could.

"I guess it is " She said sadly hugging him back

"Let's go ! I'll have to hit the road myself " Danny said being the first one leaving the room . Her car and the Impala were side by side. Danny opened her car's door as Sam and Dean did the same .

They exchanged a few looks in silence . Sam got inside the car as Dean rested his arm on the car looking at the ground and after at her

"Your stuffs are still in your room . Come get them whenever you want " He said with a serious face expression trying not to show how angry, sad and guilty he felt .

She looked back with a friendly look and nodded before getting back to her bad ass attitude and answer .

"I don't need them now … but maybe someday I'll need a shirt to sleep there . I hate borrowing them from you " She answered with a serious smirk getting inside the car and leaving the parking lot .

Dean watched her leave as a little smile appeared on his face. Her words were a sign that she reconsiders the possibility of coming back. He shacked his head, got inside the car and pushed the pedal as hard as he could following her .

"What the hell are you doing ?" Sam asked his brother confused .

"She's coming back so I won't let her deal with this thing she has to do all by herself. We're going after her " Dean said with determination

"Dude …. She asked us to trust her on this . This is crazy " Sam tried to convince his brother who was now with his thoughts very far from here . With an arms rested on the door and with the other one on the wheel , Dean was driving like crazy .

As Danielle looked in the rearview mirror she show him just behind her . She rolled her eyes noticing that Dean didn't change . He couldn't trust her and much less respect her decisions. She felt disappointed but let him follow her . She had nothing to hide …. Is just that she felt guilty for the way she left from her uncles house . She wanted to say good bye before leaving that place for a long while ..

As she got lost in her thoughts , Dean did the same . Lot of things were coming back to him …the day he found her , the time they used to share things, the time he taught her how to fight and hunt, the way she pulled him down with one single move, her attitude, her determination….the angry look from her eyes ….the hug they shared in front of the motel and the intensity of it .

Then he closed his eyes and opened them again pulling the steering with all his straight , turning the car with one single move riding in the opposite way . Sam looked at Dean but Dean didn't looked at him. No matter how hard was for Dean to let go …he knew she was perfectly able to take care of herself….he trusted her and more than that …he respects her .

Danielle noticed Dean's move and smiled. Now she was ready to go back . The fact he turned the car was a sign that he accepted her independence and there was nothing that could made her happier .

"Ring – Ring " the cell-phone interrupted Dean's thoughts . He pulled out the phone and looked at the number from the screen " Unknown number " . He didn't knew if he should pick it up but he also knew that only a few had his phone number and that this call can be really important .

"Hello " he answered seriously

"Thank you " A soft voice replayed…. It was Danielle

" I know how hard that must have been for you . I promise I'll be fine .See you soon " She hang up the phone throwing it next to her and pushing the pedal harder .

Dean looked at the phone satisfied . He smiled and put it back in his pocket , starting the radio and pushing the pedal harder as well. She was coming back ….this time was a fact


	10. Back at the bunker

After hours or driving the boys finally got back to the bunker . Dean took a beer from the fridge while Sam took a seat at the table . He was sad and confused and Dean noticed that .

"What's up ?" He asked sipping from his beer

"What if there's something wrong with me …something really wrong ?" Sam asks looking at Dean ..he was looking for answers …answers he needed about himself .

"You're just crapped up man, you need some rest " Dean answers trying to make him feel better

"Oh is more than that . I mean Vesta said I was practically dead inside. " Sam replayed pissed for having no clue about what's going on with him.

"Oh and she's in the circle of trust now ?" his brother got pissed for letting Vesta screw up with his head

"Why would she lie ?" Sammy asks innocently as Dean gave him a friendly look.

"It's probably the trials ok? Probably some sort of ..uhm…you know ..after effect " Dean tried again to call him out

"Is not like you're recovering from a flue here .I mean …you're glowing with freaking trial juice " He continued with more determination in his voice trying to make himself more clear .

"I don't know " Sam said looking down at the table

"Well.. then what else could it be ?" Dean asked wanting to know what's in his brother's mind

"Why does it have to be something else ?! There's always something else . Always digging to find another explanation when maybe it is just me " Sam got deep into his feeling

"Oh c'mon Sam " Dean replayed pissed. Every time something went wrong with Sam , he used to say it's because of him…when in fact It wasn't . It always had to be the demon blood, the pressure from Lucifer and now Zeke .

"I'm a mess Dean. You know it ! And sometimes I feel like I can't actually be all right " Sam continued with a sad look

"You will . Ok cause whatever it is we'll figure it out " Dean promised him

Sam :"Or this is …just the way I am " Dean rolled his eyes

"I can't . I can't let you put this on yourself . Listen to me ." Dean came closer to him with lot of pain in his soul. He couldn't resist to see his brother so messed up.

"Is not you Sam !" Dean said with a soft voice and lot of guilt in it

"I wouldn't do that ,Dean " Ezekiel took control over Sam and stopped Dean from telling Sam the truth.

Dean's face suddenly changes…from hurt to angry " He deserve to know " he says firmly

"Your brother is not ready " Ezekiel answers pissed "If he'll ejects me he will not make it " he continues with a calmly voice

"Damn it Zeke ! How much long we have to be playing this ?" Dean asked pissed, feeling the angry run through his veins

"Not so much longer. I promise you that " Zeke tried to convince Dean to stop . He looked at the ground , closing his eyes in pain.

"What? " Sam asked again . Zeke went away letting Sam on charge again .

"what ?" Dean asked confused . He didn't knew who he was speaking now

"What ? what is not me ?" Sam asked not looking at his brother as Dean realized that Sam was back .

"Nothing is just … I met that …if there's something wrong …is not your fault . We'll do with it " He tried to use a soft, friendly voice as his eyes were almost crying .

"You gott' have a little fate Sammy " Dean tried to regain straight drinking more from his beer as Sam stand up and went to his room to take a nap . He felt tired, confused and his brother wasn't far from that either .

Both of them suffer trying to show the other as less as they can . Despite everything they tried to protect each other from hiding their real feelings .

Dean finished his beer looking at the ground. He couldn't get over this …it was to much .

**~Meanwhile…. Back at Danielle ~**

Danielle stood in front of her uncle's house for hours trying to figure out if she should get back there and say good bye or just leave and let the things the way they were .

It was hard to leave the way she did but coming back to say good bye it will kill her inside . She knew she couldn't stay …that wasn't her life style… leaving a normal life wasn't what she knew to do best . Her soul was free , it belonged to nobody and refused to surrender to what people call NORMAL.

She get out from the car and decided she should get in. She owed them a properly good bye .

Danielle took the keys from her pocket and looked at them for a few minutes . She didn't feel right to use them again . Right now she felt the way she felt the first time she got here … a stranger .

As she wanted to knock , her uncle opened the door , thing that took her by surprise .

"I sow you standing there for hours . What took you so long to decide ?" Dave asked her as her eyes spoken for her

She was afraid of saying good bye …she knew it will hurt . Danielle used to be hurt before but nothing hurt her more than this . Once again she should get away from her family but this time it had to be her call.

With little steps she got inside the living room where Kate and Eric were waiting for her . They looked at each other for minutes when Kate decided to break the tension and hug her as hard as she could.

"Dad and Eric told me anything . Don't feel sorry for leaving , is the best thing you can do even if is hurting me like hell. Is for a noble cause . You are my heroine " Kate wipe her tears and hug Danielle again .

Now they all knew what she was doing and nobody was blaming her , nobody treated her like a stranger, nobody judged her …they all supported and loved her .

"I promise I will train everyday…just like you taught me . I'll be strong and fight with all my straight if something bad will come our way . We'll make you proud . Right Eric ?" Kate continued trying to encourage her more .

Danielle let a few tears fall. She couldn't be stronger having them around. With them she wasn't afraid to show her emotions, her fears , her feelings. She knew that here she'll find always the love she needs.

She hugged them strongly , kissing Kate's forehead " I'm already proud of my family . Thank you…thank you for everything " She said squeezing them harder .

" You already know what I think . So go get them girl " Eric said hugging Danielle again as Dave wiped his tears .

"Here…in this house…in this family …there were never secrets. Now that Eric and Kate know the truth…they have a new purpose to fight for . We're proud to have you in our family . Don't feel bad for leaving , because what you're doing for us …for the entire world…that's beyond anything . With each son of a bitch you kill we'll be prouder . Remember that when you're fighting them . We love you honey " Dave said it proudly opening the door for her to leave . Behind the door were a lugged with her stuffs . She took it and thrown it in the trunk looking back .

"Go honey … " Dave said hugging his kids . They were all looking at her leaving . Danielle smiled, salute them like in the army pushing the pedal and leaving the place.

She left the window down letting the wind play with her hair. That feeling made her feel free , the child of nobody , a rebel girl getting away from home to do something big and she knew exactly where to stop .

A little smile appeared on her face as she stopped the car in front of the bunker . She was back …back at the place she belong to …back to what she called HOME.

Knowing how to get in ,she took her car in the garage reminding the night she ran off . That night she promised herself she'll never come back but looking around she realized how much she missed the place …how safe it made her feel .

Putting a stand of hair behind her ear she opened the door and got inside the bunker . It seemed bigger than before but as beautiful as she remembered it . She took a few steps and found the bottle of beer that Dean drank a few hours ago.

She took it in her hands and smile as her eyes were looking around . Danielle reminded the last beer she drank with the boys . She never offered Eric one and either did Eric …much less her uncle Dave .

With a large smile and an opened heart she went to what she used to call "her room". Everything was just the way she remember . Nothing has changed…

The silence was interrupted by a door who suddenly open. She turned her head to see who's passing along the corridor . The person who came out seemed to be angry as he's steps were very determined . When he got in front of her door he stopped . The room had the door and the light opened…and there he sow her .

It was Dean who needed some fresh air after the discussion with Sam . He couldn't eat or sleep , feeling guilty for everything that happened lately . Neither one of them moved or blink as it sow the other . Their eyes meet and non of them knew what to say or do first .

" You're back " Dean said, not taking his eyes from her . She was back ….she was back the moment he most needed someone . He needed help with Sam but most of all he needed help for himself. Even if his ego never let him reveal his feelings …he was human and needed help even if he didn't ask for it . Danielle was that girl… she always knew how to make him feel better even when he wasn't in mood for it . She was back and nothing else mattered that moment .

" Just came for my stuffs " She said friendly looking deep into his eyes . It wasn't true , she came for good but she wanted to look strong and start a discussion with him. They had to talk about the term and conditions of her stay and she found no better answer to provoke Dean .

He smiled not breaking the eye contact " If that was truth , you would have called first ,not getting inside as a burglar " . For the first time since they sow each other again , Dean had the advantage over her and that felt good .

Danielle smiled wider and nod as Dean made a few steps into the room getting closer " At the motel I asked you to let me decide when was the right time to come back and I also told you that when I'll come back I'll do it for a reason " She said looking always inside his eyes .

"Indeed " Dean answered wanting to hear everything she had to say

"Well… I hope you have insomnia cause is gonn' be a long night Dean Winchester " Danielle said breaking the eye contact as Dean stood there admiring her.


	11. A night together

Danielle climbed in her bed , crossing her feet and touched the bed with her hand telling him to seat next to her . He nodded and close the door before climbing in bed next to her ….they were now face to face …the two of them…sorting things out at it should have been long time ago .

She tried to say something but she couldn't . Dean watched her for a moment and took her hand into his hands but she pulled back . Dean didn't insist letting her start whenever she felt ready .

" Look Dean … I won't dig the death because I see no point on doing it. We all have our past and what happened then it should stay there .

The main reason of me coming back is Sam …and I won't lie to make you feel better. I'm here because he need all the support he can get and I don't wann' be away in this moments when he most need me ..and you " She said seriously looking into his eyes . Dean knew that Sam was more important than him and the fact she's here will make Sam feel better and maybe he'll gave up on the craps he's dealing with .

"But to make it easy for anyone I need you to trust me and let me take my own decisions. As far as we're a team we'll have to work together and get each other's back but not the way it used to be , Dean . I need my space and if you're trying to break that, I'm afraid I'll be forced to leave again. " Danielle told him with a friendly voice and a serious look.

"I need you to be my partner, my brother …and not the man with the duty to protect the poor innocent girl . I'm not a girl anymore , Dean! And for sure we'll not get along if you try to dominate me ." She added as Dean kept admiring her . He was proud of what he sees and what he hears .

He wanted her back to fight side by side with him . His little girl is no longer a girl …she grew up under his eyes but he was to blind to see it . Now she's a strong women, capable to take her own decisions and survive what's coming next .

" I'm back because today you showed me that you can trust me no matter how much it cost you , I'm back because you're trying to change , because you're trying to accept me the way I am and because I owe you everything I have . My memories, my beliefs, my straight , my skills …even my life . I am who I am because of you Dean Winchester " Danielle said looking at her hands before raising her head to look deep into her eyes with determination while Dean softened his face expression even more . He felt guilty for the way he offered her all those things she's so grateful for . He felt guilty for letting her go in the first place and for refusing to know her better . He realized he lost years of his life wanting out a person who'll never let him down .

She drove to Sioux Falls to save him. No matter how angry she was or how much she hated him.. she came back because she cared . Because her feelings were pure and sincere and he felt ashamed for what he used to feel for her . He didn't want to back down but for sure he was decided to give her the place she deserves.

"There's nothing to thank me for . If you're here now is because of you . You had the guts to accept this life , you took the decision to follow us even after you were big enough to leave . " Dean said with a sad voice .

"Danny …there's something about your life you should know " Dean looked deep into her eyes preparing himself to reveal his secret . He had to tell her about her uncle and what he did . Only then they should start from zero …

"What do you mean ?" She asked confused

"There's something I did some years ago … something I'm not proud of . Something you should know " Dean stand up from the bed , turning around to avoid her look.

"There's more I should know , Dean ?" She asked pissed thinking that Dean have done something bad , something that affects her more than what she's been up to all this time .

" When dad found you …he looked up for your family . He tried to give you a decent life, away from everything you're leaving now " He said turning to see her again. With lot of guilt he clenched his jaw to regain straight and continued …

"He discovered that your father was adopted and that somewhere in this world , he had a …." Dean swallowed looking at the ground as Danielle finished his line

"… that he had a brother and that my uncle was adopted by another family because my grandparents wanted one single kid and not tow . They separate and never knew anything about each other " She finished as Dean raised his head and looked shocked into her eyes as she smiled friendly .

"I know Dean … and I also know that my uncle tried to find me . One day he got John's trace. Your father told him that I was traveling with him and his sons but when my uncle called few days after, someone told him I ran off the day before . Any idea who did that ?" She asked him without breaking the eyes contact , raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms at the chest .

Dean looked at her for some long moments before trying to say something …

"Why did you do it Dean ?" Danielle asked him softly . "Why ?!...if that was your chance to get me out of your life ? How can a person hate someone so much and yet to want to keep her close ? " Danielle tried to find an answer to everything bad that happened in her life.

"Just think how many things could be avoided , Dean ! We could have been here, in this room …looking at each other with love and not with regret. We could have been friend , have a beer , visit each other but no … you chose this instead. Why ?" She had so many questions , so many doubts but even she, doubted the fact that Dean had those answers . He did it because he did it . He had no answer either …at last not a clear one .

He couldn't answer her , he couldn't solve the mystery not even for himself .

"I don't know ! I thought that Sam will miss you , that he'll ask questions , that he'll want a normal life too " Dean tried to find some arguments but both of tem knew they weren't valid .

"Oh c'mon … and then you sacrificed my life for Sam to don't miss me ?" Danielle answered busting into a sarcastic laugh .

"That's obvious you don't have those answers either so why don't you better shut up and come to me when you'll have them !" She replayed a bit pissed but not that much . The night her uncle answered the phone call from Dean , he was confused and she remembers him saying that the voice from the phone sounded familiar . That night she knew it was Dean the one who told his uncle she ran off . She always thought that John had no intention to keep her with him any longer , Sam was never so selfish to do this ..and Dean … even if he treated her the way he used to treat her …he was the only one who could do it . Even if she never understood his reasons, she knew it was him .

Deep down she sow them as a prove of Dean's caring . Deep down she knew that Dean wasn't a monster . She knew he cared even when he said he didn't . The time she was out , with her uncle she took the time to think and take decisions . She forgave Dean for keeping her away from her family because after leaving with them she knew she didn't belong there . She couldn't adapt and if he would have let her leave that day, she'll be missing everything she has now. In some sort of way she owed him even that

" How did you find out ?" Dean asked her with a surprised voice

"Because i meet him, Dean ! All this time I've been living with my uncle and my cousins. I had that "normal " life that you and Sam tried to have after the apocalypse . " She put her hair behind her ears seating on the bed and raising her head to look at him.

She shacked her head a bit and with a friendly voice and expression she continue " I guess i would never adapt to it . being normal ain't for me . I couldn't do the same things every single day without feeling the urge to escape. " She smiled insecure if those where the feelings they experienced during their normal life . " I love them and they love me too …a lot actually but I'm not like them. I can't look on the window without finding suspect the way the neighbor looks at me , or the noises that came from the attic " she makes a funny face like "_how the hell people can get use with this without finding it curious or strange?"_ .

The way she was talking made Dean relax and even chuckle seeing how "scared" she was of something normal . She looked funny, innocent …like the girl he used to know .

"I know the feeling. I found myself hunting possums the time I used to live with Lisa " he remembers and that memory made him laugh as she did the same .

Dean looked at her again and realize the serenity from her face . She was relaxed, she was herself again and the fact he had the honor to hear all this things from her before Sam did , was a sign that she wanted to trust him and that he shouldn't disappoint her again.

Dean's face become serious again seating in his knees in from of the bed where she was standing, just to look into her eyes .

"I'm sorry . I know I've been an ass but I hope is not to late for us to gain confidence in each other " Dean apologized as Danielle nodded . She could feel he was sincere and the most important thing for all them was to start being a family again …. A team that nobody could break down.

"Team again ?" Dean asked her ,raising an eyebrow and landing her a hand so she could grab it

" Family again " She answered grabbing Dean's hand and shack it hard . He hugged her strongly as she did the same .

" Ok …. Time is up . I'm afraid I'll have to kick you out from my room. It's 4:00 am and I need some sleep . We both do …" She said standing up ,pushing him out .

Dean raised his hands in defeat and chuckled. " Ok , ok I'm leaving "

"Good night Danny ! " He said getting back to his room turning a bit to see her standing in the door frame .

"Good Night , Dean !" She answered closing the door behind her and leaning again it with a satisfied smile .

"Why it took all this for us to get along ? " She shacked her head , changing her clothes and get into her bed. She couldn't sleep . She was happy that the war, between them ,finally ended …she was happy for having her family back .

Meanwhile , Dean thrown himself into the bed with his hands under his head looking at the ceiling . He wondered : why he wasn't able to let her go ? Why he always felt safer keeping her away than close ? Why he found her suddenly so interesting ?

He closed his eyes and fall asleep .


End file.
